


Scared and Scarred

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment of Voldemort's death, Harry Potter thought he would finally have a normal life, but it was far from normal. Attacks happened every time he was seen until Harry said enough is enough and decided he wasn't leaving his home again. Until he received help from someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No matter what he said or did, everyone would not leave Harry Potter alone. He tried to go see a healer but got surrounded by people thanking him. At one time a curse flew just over the top of his head from a supporter of Voldemort who had been pretending he was dead, he was quickly disarmed and stunned by Kingsley. Harry hated admitting it, but he had been scared mainly because he had been so surrounded and he would not have been able to reach his wand, so it was just luck that the spell missed. After making sure there were no others supporters hiding or pretending they were unconscious or even dead all Harry wanted was to get healed and sleep. When Minerva pushed her way through to Harry, she put her arm around him and pulled him towards the makeshift hospital.

‘Thanks professor,’ Harry panted heavily, ‘I hope that doesn’t keep happening.’

‘It will ease Harry, now sit so Poppy can look at you then you can go sleep.’

Harry nodded, ‘I’ve been trying to come here for a while,’ he sat on one of the small camp bed as the matron moved over to examine him. When she was done she handed him two potions making Harry pull a face but he drank the potions knowing they would help.

‘Since I’m not that bad Madame Pomfrey, I’m going to leave you to the seriously injured, but I am going to rest, a lot and probably for days.’

‘If I see you are not resting young man I will bind you to one of these beds.’

Harry smiled, ‘I will, I promise, I’m absolutely exhausted. Thanks,’ Harry stood up, feeling his aching body, but picked up his bag, then threw his cloak over himself, ‘It’s the only way people won’t see me. Thanks again.’

‘You’re welcome, now go rest.’

Harry quickly but quietly left the hospital and headed outside. He decided to sneak away while he had the chance but would let his friends know where he was which was Grimmauld place. He quickly hurried away from the crowded castle, then turned on the spot disapparating away from Hogwarts.

Harry hurried up the steps of number 12 Grimmauld place, he cast a few revealing charms the moment he stepped inside. When those revealed no humans in the house, he then enchanted the door before heading up to Sirius’ old bedroom. All Harry did was drop his bag, strip his ruined and bloody clothes off along with his shoes and socked, climbed into the large bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione walked over to Minerva McGonagall, ‘Professor, do you know where Harry is?’

‘I helped him to the hospital about an hour ago, I have not seen him since.’

‘Mr. Weasley is ready to head out, so we thought we should get Harry. I’ll have a look for him, if you see him can you tell him for me?’

‘If I see him I will.’

Hermione went to the hospital, ‘Madame Pomfrey, professor McGonagall said she brought Harry here.’

‘He left about half an hour ago, he used his cloak so he could sneak out. He said he was going to rest.’

‘Okay, thank you, I’m sure I’ll find him asleep somewhere,’ Hermione walked back out of the hospital and went to find Ron, ‘We’ll need to find Harry, Madame Pomfrey said he used his cloak to sneak out. I don’t blame him after being surrounded before.’

‘Well, Gryffindor tower is destroyed, most of the castle is destroyed, so where would he go?’

‘Maybe Hagrid’s hut, even if it is damaged, it’s private. I don’t think he’s anywhere in the castle, there’s too much damage.’

‘Let’s check since we don’t have the map,’ Ron and Hermione headed outside and down to Hagrid’s hut, they looked inside, but found it empty. So they went back to the castle and looked around at the few rooms that were still standing, but they saw no sign of Harry, ‘Maybe he left before everyone tried to see him again.’

‘Left but to where, where would he go?’ Hermione kept glancing around trying to work out where Harry was.

‘Maybe he went to the Burrow, he knew mum and George was still with Fred.’

‘What if he’s not there, where else would he go?’

‘I’m not sure and I’m too tired to think right now. Look Hermione, I’m sure he’s fine, he’ll turn up, but we’ll ask a few people to keep an eye out for him. Dad’s waiting for us.’

‘Alright, let’s go see Neville before we leave.’

After Hermione and Ron explained to Neville, he said that he’ll keep an eye out for Harry but get others to as well, then Ron and Hermione joined the Weasley’s ready to head home.

At Grimmauld place, Harry woke with a start. He sat on the bed listening to noises that were coming from downstairs.

‘Shit, death eaters can get in here,’ Harry grabbed his clothes, quickly dressing, he grabbed his bag, tidied the bed as best he could then through the cloak over himself as he crouched low behind the bed. Even though the death eaters wouldn’t see him, they knew about the cloak, so best to make it look like he wasn’t here in any way.

‘Any sign of him?’ a low gravelly voice called.

‘No, maybe he’s still at that blasted school.’

‘Let’s do one more check over the place, then we better find somewhere to hide. But we’ll get Potter, sooner or later.’

Harry watched as the door opened, a man in dark death eater robes looked around before leaving. Harry didn’t move, he knew they were still here, the house was big so it would take them a while to search every room. He should have remembered that they brought a death eater inside the fidelius charm. Harry sat on the floor for what seemed like hours. Finally when he heard nothing, not a sound, he stood up, put his bag over his shoulder then as quietly as he could he left Sirius’ old room and crept downstairs. Even though Harry wasn’t sure if they left or not, he kept his wand in his hand and the cloak over him. As he was nearing the hall that led to the door, he heard a creak from behind him. He spun and sent a stunner at the death eater standing there, then he cast a binding spell before running out the door, apparating away the moment he was on the step. A spell just missed him as he spun away ready to find somewhere safe to go. The war with Voldemort might be over, that didn’t mean any supporters out there were going to stop and being the one to kill Voldemort, Harry knew it was him they would go after. He needed somewhere to go, somewhere they wouldn’t look for him, somewhere they would never think he would be. It took Harry a few minutes but he finally worked out where that somewhere was, Godric’s Hollow, his parent’s home, his home. So that’s where Harry Potter went, back to where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of sleep, something to eat, Hermione and Ron went back to Hogwarts to see if they could find Harry, this time Ginny went with them. She was hoping now Voldemort was dead Harry and her would resume their relationship. Ginny knew Harry never said anything about them getting back together, she had a feeling why that was. Harry almost died so many times, he probably thought he wouldn’t survive, that Voldemort would eventually kill him, so Harry wouldn’t have wanted to get her hopes up. That’s what Ginny thought and hoped, so she decided to go with her brother to find out what might be happening with the boy she loved. No, she thought to herself, not boy, man, a young man, a young man she hoped still cared about her.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stared up at the ruined castle, ‘It looks worse than when we left,’ Ron said.

‘It’s almost destroyed,’ Ginny said sadly.

‘Do you think they will ever fix it?’ Hermione asked.

‘They will, might take a long time. It’s the dark magic that will take the longest. The whole place will need counter curses cast over it. Come on, let’s get inside and find out if Harry’s here or not,’ Ron led the way inside and over to some of the teachers.

‘Professor, have you seen Harry?’ Hermione asked.

‘No, none of us have. After you left I let everyone know to keep an eye out. What rooms are still standing has no one in them. But I’m glad you returned, I need to show you something, follow me,’ Minerva lead the group of young people out of the ruined great hall and into the makeshift hospital, then pointed to a bed, ‘When the healers were moving all the bodies, he twitched.’

‘Fred,’ Ginny said very quietly before running over to the bed.

‘I was about to send your family an owl to let them know.’

‘Forget the owl, I’ll go tell them, I’m sure they will be back. Hermione you keep asking anyone about Harry,’ Ron stared at the bed where his brother was, the brother he thought died, then ran from the room.

‘He wasn’t the only person found alive,’ Minerva pointed to another bed.

‘Snape, but it looked like he died, he was bleeding badly then seemed to just go still.’

‘From what we could work out, he had some anti-venom on him, it was enough to keep the poison from killing him. Once he’s well enough, he’ll be taken to Azkaban.’

‘Oh no professor,’ Hermione panicked, ‘um, Harry knows more, but he said Snape really was on our side. It was something about professor Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him, that he had been really protecting Harry all these years. He gave Harry a memory last night, it explained everything.’

‘Well the headmasters office is still standing, badly damaged but thankfully not destroyed. Do you know if this memory is still with the pensieve?’

‘Harry didn’t say, he said he would explain in a few days. Can I go see professor Snape?’

‘Yes, if you like, he wakes occasionally. I might come with you, see if he can tell us anything,’ Minerva and Hermione went over to the bed with Severus Snape lying in it who was staring up at the ceiling, ‘Severus, Hermione just told me that you gave Harry a memory, is that right?’

‘In…information,’ Severus croaked, ‘he…needed, Albus,’ Severus put his hand on his throat.

‘Some information professor Dumbledore asked you to tell Harry?’ Hermione asked.

Severus nodded, ‘Yes.’

‘Was it about the soul?’ Hermione asked quietly, ‘The one he didn’t know about?’

Severus nodded again, ‘Yes. Where…is…Potter?’

‘We’re not sure Severus, Hermione and Ron have not been able to find him. He kept getting surrounded, thanked by everyone. After I brought him in here to get healed, Poppy said he used his cloak to sneak out. Most of the castle is ruined, so we’re not sure if he’s still here or not.’

‘Try…try…Black’s,’ Severus put his hand to his throat again, ‘house.’

‘Grimmauld place, but we took a death eater inside the fidelius charm,’ Hermione said sounding panicked.

‘Stay here Hermione, I’ll get a few people to go to Grimmauld place. The Weasley’s have just arrived,’ Minerva heard all the anxious and excited talk as she hurried away.

‘Harry said you were actually helping, just pretending to be a death eater.’

‘Yes, did…he…explain?’

‘No, there wasn’t time so all he said was it had something to do with you and his mother. He said he would explain after he had some rest.’

‘Lily…was…my…friend.’

‘Don’t talk professor, I’m sure you can explain when you’re well. Do you need anything?’

‘No…thank you…just…find…Potter, he’s…still…in…danger.’

‘Yes, I know, that’s why I’m worried. I hope you get better soon and thank you,’ Hermione gave Severus a smile then hurried over to the bed that was surrounded in Weasley’s, ‘How’s Fred?’

‘Alive, but he is in a coma. What did Snape say?’

‘Something about Lily being his friend and that Harry is still in danger. It’s hard for him to talk right now. We need to find Harry, make sure he’s okay.’

‘I just got word,’ Minerva hurried over, ‘They found a stunned and bound death eater at Grimmauld place, but no sign of Harry.’

‘He could be hurt somewhere,’ Hermione said again sounding panicked.

‘If he’s not here, not at Grimmauld place and not at the Burrow, where is he?’ Ginny asked.

‘There’s not much we can do sitting around Fred’s bed. Molly and George can stay, we’ll all go look for Harry,’ Arthur said, ‘But no one, not one of you is to go alone, go in pairs.’

‘Ginny can come with me dad,’ Charlie said smiling at his sister, ‘You were his girlfriend, start thinking sis,’ Charlie took his sisters hand and they left the hospital. Bill and Percy also left to try and find Harry, then Hermione, Ron and Arthur hurried away as well.

‘Do you think the supporters found him Minerva?’ Molly asked.

‘There was no sign of a struggled, just a bound death eater so it’s hard to say right now. I’ll go asked a few of his friends to look around, see if they can find out where Harry went,’ Minerva hurried away but her thoughts were on Harry, thoughts that he wasn’t hurt, or worse. So even though she acted like she wasn’t concerned at all, she was, her insides were churning wondering if Harry was alright, her main concern was she hoped he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke and looked around. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, his parent’s home in Godric’s Hollow. He got up, stretched, then decided to have a good look around the house. As he dressed, he stomach rumbled reminding Harry that he hadn’t eaten in a while. Harry cast a quick cleaning charm over himself, then stepped out into the back overgrown garden. He knew he could walk down to the town, but he wasn’t sure what the magical people would do if they saw him. After being surrounded at Hogwarts, the same thing might happen here. So Harry decided on a muggle town, so he apparated away, arriving in a small dark alleyway then walked until he found a café where he sat and ate.

‘So Grimmauld place is out, where will I stay?’ Harry asked to himself as he watched the muggles going about their business, ‘Maybe Godric’s Hollow won’t be so bad if I fix the roof, it looked nice enough,’ Harry finished eating, drank the last of his tea then found a supermarket. He grabbed some basic food and supplies, even some soap and shampoo. As he was leaving he spotted a men’s clothing store, so he quickly went in there and grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans, another jumper, two t-shirts, undies, and socks before heading back home. ‘Home,’ Harry stared at the house that his parents died in. Last night he didn’t have time to think about that plus he was exhausted. But now he realised that this was the place where Voldemort murdered his parents. Harry sighed before stepping into the house, he cast a few cleaning charms on the kitchen, put the food on the bench. He turned the tap on and only brown water flowed, so he left it on until he ran clean then filled the kettle that had been sitting on the stove.

After making himself a cup of tea and putting away his shopping, Harry went upstairs. He found one bathroom between the spare room and his old room, there was another bathroom off his parents room. So Harry stepped in there, again he ran the water until it was clear then stripped off, taking the new soap and shampoo he started to clean away all the dirt and blood. Once he was done, he cast a drying charm before dressing in his new clothes. Even though they were a bit stiff from being new, it was good to get into clothes that weren’t dirty or ruined. He stared at his old room, the room where his mother died. Seeing how everything was dry, Harry figured someone, probably Dumbledore had cast some charms to prevent rain from coming in through the huge hole in the roof. He took his wand, pointed it at the ceiling. After an hour, the roof was fixed, then he fixed the door, closing it as he didn’t really need to use that room. 

Harry went around the whole house casting cleaning charms and was glad he used to watch Mrs. Weasley when she cleaned. You don’t realise how much you learn just from watching someone. After a few hours, the house was clean and tidy. Harry stared around at all the pictures, most were of him and his parents, some of Sirius and Remus. There were a couple of pictures of some older people, when Harry had a closer look, one woman looked like his father. In the other picture the man looked like his mother, his grandparents.

‘I wonder what happened to them, no one ever said anything about his grandparents. I should have asked Sirius or Remus, now it’s too late,’ Harry sighed before looking around again. He thought he should let his friends know where he was, but first a trip to the cemetery. Harry left the house and walked down the quiet road and through the gate. He stared down at his parent’s names, ‘I said I would be back,’ Harry sat down and crossed his legs, ‘It’s over, he’s dead. I don’t know if that means anything to you, I just wanted to tell you,’ Harry ran his finger along his parent’s names when he heard his name called. He looked around and a crowd was heading towards him, ‘Oh blimey, can’t they leave me alone,’ Harry stood up and moved away but again he got surrounded, ‘Um, you really don’t have to thank me, but there was a lot of people that helped.’

‘But you did it, like the prophecy said,’ a man said excitedly, ‘You killed him.’

‘Um, yeah, I did, but I have to go,’ Harry kept moving, pushing through the crowd. As he got through the gate a woman kissed him shocking the life out of him. Harry stared wide eyed at the woman before he gave one last push and ran. He didn’t go straight to the house, he didn’t want them to know where he was, so he ran to the alleyway, but before he could apparate a spell hit his arm. When Harry turned he saw two death eaters. Harry fired off a couple of quick spells then apparated straight into the back garden of his parent’s home, ‘Shit, I can’t go anywhere,’ Harry walked back into the house and sat at the dining table, ‘I can’t live like that, not if everyone is going to keep surrounding me. Maybe it’s just now, it’ll ease off once they heard how many people helped. Maybe it’s just because it’s only just happened, Voldemort only died yesterday, it’ll take a while before everything settles down,’ Harry saw his arm was bleeding so he cast a basic healing charm then cleaned the blood away. He needed to get his mind off the attack so he decided to really look around his parent’s home, starting with the small office off the entry way.

Minerva walked into the hospital, ‘I just got word Harry was spotted at Godric’s Hollow. It seems he got surrounded again while visiting the cemetery, he ran and apparated away.’

‘You don’t think he’s at the house do you, it doesn’t look safe?’ Molly asked.

‘If he’s not here, Grimmauld place or your place Molly, he must be there. Harry doesn’t really have anywhere else to go. We’ll have to wait for the others to return so they can go see if he’s there or not. I’ll keep a watch for them Molly, you stay with Fred,’ Minerva left the hospital then decided while she was waiting she would talk to the staff and work on how to start to rebuild Hogwarts. She knew it was going to take a long time before the castle could be as it were. But she knew it would be thanks to the magic the founders had thought to put around the castle when they built it. Having hundreds of children all practicing and learning magic would naturally cause damage so they had foresight to realise that children might have accidents. So no matter what, Hogwarts will always be Hogwarts. This time though, it was going to take a lot of counter cures and time before the ancient castle was back to the way it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry figured until everyone got used to Voldemort being dead, he wouldn’t go out unless it was a muggle town, he also didn’t think death eaters would go into muggle towns. After that, Harry was able to relax a bit and being in his parent’s home, Harry felt at peace. So over the first few hours Harry would pick up anything and everything that was around the house, study it for a few minutes before putting it back down again, doing this let him see a bit of his parent’s lives. While Harry looked around the house, he thought about the first thing he should do and that was to work on getting some money from his vault.

‘The goblins aren’t going to be happy with me, they might not let me back in,’ Harry sat thinking about how he would get his money if the goblins were angry but also the crowds. Then he remembered something Hermione had told him about house elves that were owned, ‘Kreacher,’ Harry called. 

Kreacher appeared before Harry about a minute later, ‘Master Harry called.’

‘Um, yeah, I need to ask you something.’

‘Kreacher will answer master Harry.’

‘Okay, is it true that house elves can enter their owners vaults for them?’

‘Yes master Harry, the goblins know which elf belongs to which witch or wizard.’

‘Could you go to my vault for me, the Potter vault and get me some money. But can you change it into muggle money for me?’

‘Yes master Harry, all Kreacher needs is your key.’

Harry summoned his pouch then handed Kreacher his key, ‘Get out three thousand galleons Kreacher, then change it to muggle money.’

‘As master wishes,’ the old elf bowed then he was gone.

‘That takes care of that, at least for now. I’ll be able to shop in muggle towns and stay here. Dumbledore said this place was protected so only I would get in, unless I brought someone in,’ Harry smiled at the thought, knowing he could have some peace and quiet, at least for now. Then there was a loud knock on the door making Harry jump, but quietly walked to the door, ‘Whose there?’

‘Harry, it’s us, open the door.’

Harry opened the door a crack, ‘Hermione, Ron,’ he panted in relief, then quickly shut the door after them, ‘How did you know I was here?’

‘You were seen in Godric’s Hollow and after looking everywhere else, we thought you just might be here, then we saw the roof.’

‘What happened at Grimmauld place?’ Ron asked.

‘Death eaters were there looking for me so as I was sneaking out I heard something behind me.’

‘So that was the one you stunned and bound?’ Ron asked.

‘Yeah, it was, I was going to let you know I was here, but I keep getting surrounded.’

‘Kreacher has returned master Harry, but I was asked to give you this,’ Kreacher handed Harry a bag of money and a note.

Harry unfolded the note, ‘Hestia is at Gringotts helping out, all the goblins are dead.’

‘You mean he killed them all?’ Hermione asked.

‘Must have, since we successfully broke in that would have pissed him off. Anyway, sorry if you were worried.’

‘Kreacher will make master Harry and his friends a cup of tea,’ the old elf walked off towards the kitchen making Harry sigh. He didn’t want to have a house elf but he also didn’t want to hurt Kreacher’s feelings, not after risking his life fighting at Hogwarts.

‘It’s fine now we know where you are mate. But we also have some news you need to know.’

‘Okay, good news or bad news because so far nothings been good.’

‘It’s good Harry, Fred is alive, he’s in a coma, but alive. The family is with him now.’

‘Oh Ron, that is good news,’ Harry hugged his friend.

‘Snape’s alive as well, he told us to find you that you’re still in danger.’

‘Blimey, he looked like he died. So you talked to him?’

‘He can’t talk very well, but enough. I told professor McGonagall that you saw some memory and you were going to explain.’

‘I will, I was going to wait for a bit, but everyone will need to know the truth about him.’

‘Where is the memory he gave you?’ Ron asked.

‘Still in the pensieve in Dumbledore's office, I was going to retrieve it but I kept getting surrounded by everyone. For now can you tell McGonagall and Kingsley to look at it, that will give them answers.’

‘I can do that when I get back. But why are you here?’ Ron looked around the house.

‘I was going to stay at Grimmauld place but when the death eaters got in I remembered we took that death eater inside the charm so I needed a place that was safe. Dumbledore told me that he charmed the house so only I can open it. I slept on the sofa last night, then fixed the roof when I woke up before doing some shopping.’

‘But everyone knows this house Harry, I’m sure they will visit then figure out you’re here.’

‘I know Hermione, but they can’t get in unless I invite you in and I removed a section of the enchantments outside so I can apparate, but you have to know the exact spot. I can show you two so you can come here and not have to come in the front way. Come have a cup of tea since Kreacher is making us one.’

The three friends walked into the kitchen, Harry, Hermione and Ron watched Kreacher as he went about making them tea, even putting biscuits on a small plate before sitting it all on the table.

‘Did Dumbledore tell you about the charm he placed here?’ Ron asked.

‘Yeah, it’s like the fidelius charm, but not as strong. As long as I allow someone in they can, that’s why you can see the place, it just stops anyone entering without my permission.’

‘So you’re going to stay here?’ Hermione looked around the house that Harry’s parent’s had been murdered in.

‘Yeah, it’s clean, I fixed the roof and it’s comfortable, not to mention, mine.’

‘We get it yours it’s how can you?’ Ron shrugged.

‘When I first got here that never entered my mind as I was too exhausted. When I was fixing the roof I thought about it, but it’s not as hard as I thought it would be, probably because I have no memory of what happened or even my parent’s.’

‘But you said you heard it when the dementors got near you,’ Hermione said cautiously.

‘I did, but I still have no real memory of it. Anyway, forget about all that, tell me about Fred.’

‘Madame Pomfrey said she won’t know how he will be until he wakes. The wall that fell on him hit his head, she’s worried about the swelling to his brain. So mum and George hardly leave his side, all of us were looking for you except them but now they’re all back at Hogwarts.’

‘After going to the cemetery earlier I was going to send you an owl but I got surrounded again. When I got back I was trying to work out how to get my patronus to talk for me, like I saw Dumbledore do and Kingsley when he warned everyone at the wedding. Since Kreacher is here I probably would have asked him to go back to Hogwarts to let McGonagall know, then to see you. But you know what, I actually like the idea of living in my parent’s house, I might finally get some information on them.’

‘Yes, you probably will,’ Hermione glanced at Ron.

‘Okay, I saw that look, so tell me.’

‘It’s Ginny Harry, she was looking for you as well and I think you know why. You told us the reason you broke up with her, you did kiss her on your birthday,’ Ron shrugged.

‘We have to talk, tell her to come here, maybe you’ll have to show her that spot to apparate onto to. But since she hasn’t got her license yet you could bring her so you can keep an eye on us,’ Harry smirked at Ron making Hermione chuckle because they both knew Ron would do exactly that, watch his little sister with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few times Harry went out the same thing happened, he got surrounded by people, all thanking him either by patting his back, shaking his hand, some kissed him, he even got felt up by some. But the attacks by supporters of Voldemort were the worst, they seemed to know when he was out. The only thing he wasn’t sure about was if they were death eaters without their robes and masks or if they were snatchers. Maybe it was just people that wanted what Voldemort wanted and since Harry killed him they saw him as ruining their plans. He received a few gashes, some weren’t bad but some were deep. He was able to heal them himself, that was one thing he did find at the house was some dittany, it might have been old, but it still worked on healing. The only thing was the deep cuts ended up scarring.

Harry was looking at the pictures hanging on the walls when he heard the sound of apparition, he looked towards the back. Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked in and even though he was still tired from his nightmare, he couldn’t help smile at Ginny, she always had that effect on him. Even though he wasn’t sure if they were suited, he always enjoyed his time with Ginny.

‘That smile gives me hope,’ Ginny grinned as she stepped over to Harry.

Harry stared down into Ginny’s eyes, ‘Hope we’ll be back to snogging or as you’ve told me so many times you think I have a nice smile.’

‘Snogging.’

‘Oh here we go,’ Ron groaned as he turned his back on his sister who was now kissing his mate.

‘After being apart for so long, I expect they will be kissing a lot Ron. You might have to get used to it.’

‘I know, I still don’t like to see it that’s all.’

‘We’ll sit outside since it’s nice and warm,’ Harry took Ginny’s hand and the four friends walked outside. Harry conjured some sun beds where Ginny pulled Harry down onto her one making him laugh, Ron groan and Hermione chuckle.

‘What’s this new scar?’ Ginny ran her finger down Harry’s arm.

‘Go attacked again, so I’m not going anywhere near a magical town. I either get surrounded by people thanking me or attacked by his supporters, I can’t win.’

‘I’m sure it’ll get better Harry, just give it some time,’ Hermione smiled kindly.

‘Mum wants you to come for dinner since we’re all settled back in, I think it’s mainly to do with Fred being alive. Since he’s woken she hasn’t stopped fussing and cooking,’ Ron rolled his eyes.

‘I love your mum’s cooking, so I’ll be there. How’s Fred doing?’ Harry made sure he sounded cheerful and excited about going to the Burrow, but his insides were churning with nerves. He knew he was usually safe at the Burrow, but after being attacked four times so far Harry wasn’t sure anywhere was safe, not anymore. The Burrow was known by those supporters, they knew Harry visited, even stayed there all the time.

‘Good, that’s the only reason Madame Pomfrey allowed Fred home. But the specialist that saw him said he’s speech will return more as his swelling reduces. You should see George, doesn’t leave Fred’s side, gives him anything he wants.’

‘I bet Fred’s taking advantage of that.’

‘Naturally he is, he winks at us whenever he has George do anything for him,’ Ginny put her arm around Harry as she lay her head on Harry’s shoulder, but she looked at Hermione, raising her eyebrows.’

‘We can’t stay Harry, we’re heading to the ministry to see if they can help with information regarding my parents.’

‘Maybe we can wait and do that later,’ Ron said as he stared at Ginny who was practically lying on top of Harry.

‘Don’t look at me like that Ron, I’m just cuddling so you don’t have to play big brother.’

‘Ron, I think you know your sister will be perfectly safe with me.’

‘She better be, alright Hermione, let’s go.’

‘We’ll see you at the Burrow later,’ Hermione smiled down at Harry and Ginny before leaving with Ron.

‘I’ve missed you Harry.’

‘I would like to say I did as well, but I never had time to think of anything or anyone. Sorry Ginny. But I heard what happened when you tried to steal the sword.’

Ginny was a little disappointed but she realised he was right. ‘We planned that for weeks. Now I know why Snape didn’t send us down to the dungeons, he was trying to protect us wasn’t he?’

‘Yeah, he was. I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet, but I want to.’

‘Let’s forget about him and everyone else and concentrate on us,’ Ginny sat up but then surprised Harry when she sat astride him.

‘Um Gin, if Ron saw this I think I’d be cursed so bad I’d lose my parts,’ Harry smirked then put his hands on Ginny’s hips, ‘But I like it.’

Ginny giggled, ‘So do I and I don’t intend to let Ron or anyone else get between us or what we might want to do.’

‘Gin, um don’t you think this might be going a bit fast, then there’s your age.’

‘Harry, don’t you dare go on about that. We’ve been apart for nearly a year and I’ll be legal in just over a month,’ Ginny pushed herself fully down onto Harry then wiggled.

‘Blimey,’ Harry groaned as the heat and blood rushed straight for his cock, ‘Um, Gin.’

‘Come on, we all could have died Harry and there’s still danger out there. So let’s live like today is our last,’ Ginny climbed off and grabbed Harry’s hand pulling him to his feet. She never spoke again just tugged him inside and upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind her. Harry wasn’t sure they should go this far but he knew Ginny wasn’t going to back down. She wasn’t going to let Harry back down, she wanted sex, no matter what Harry or anyone else said.

Later that day, all the Weasley’s and Hermione were sitting around the large worn table in the Burrow’s kitchen ready for dinner.

‘You did say Harry would be here right?’ Molly asked.

‘Yep, he said he was looking forward to it. When I left he was going to shower, change then head straight here,’ Ginny said but all she had been thinking about was her couple of hours she spent in bed with Harry, his touch, his kisses and his love making.

‘We’ll give him a few more minutes, I’m sure he’s just running late,’ Arthur said before going back to his conversation with Bill.

‘How did he seem before you left?’ Hermione asked as she faced Ginny.

‘Happy, looking forward to mum’s cooking.’

Hermione noticed Ron had started talking to Charlie, ‘Well, did you?’ she whispered.

‘Yes, oh Hermione, it was wonderful. Harry was so loving, so gentle, like I always thought he would be,’ Ginny whispered back, ‘Have you and Ron?’

‘No, I think he’s worried what I will say if he brings it up.’

‘You bring it up, I did and it was funny actually,’ Ginny giggled, ‘Harry looked so shocked that I wasn’t sure he would be able to move, let alone, well, you know.’

‘Seems I’m taking lessons from someone younger than I am. If I wait for Ron to say something I’ll be a virgin forever,’ Hermione glanced back at Ron to make sure he was still deep in discussions with Charlie, ‘Does it hurt as much as we’ve been told?’

‘A little, but it’s over quickly then your body is just melting with what you’re feeling. The thing is and I have no idea where Harry learned it from but he had me almost combusting, then practically begging him with the stuff he was doing with his fingers and tongue,’ Ginny giggled again then laughed loudly at the look on Hermione’s face but she nodded enthusiastically.


	6. Chapter 6

When another hour passed, Hermione, Ron and Ginny decided to head to Harry’s place to see what had held him up. They stepped inside but when they couldn’t see him they headed upstairs and found Harry sound asleep. They did noticed good clothes lay on the end of the bed so they realised he was going to join them for dinner but fell asleep.

‘Let’s leave him, I noticed he looked tired today,’ Ginny said quietly.

‘I wonder if he’s still having nightmares?’ Hermione said.

‘He shouldn’t, not now he’s gone.’

‘We won’t know until we ask him, let’s just leave him sleep,’ Hermione, Ron and Ginny headed back to the Burrow to explain that Harry was asleep. None of them realised that Harry was wide away as he listened to his friends and girlfriend. He couldn’t tell them the truth about why he wasn’t going to dinner or why he pretended to be asleep.

He waited until he heard the sound of apparition before getting up and heading downstairs to tell Kreacher to start dinner.

The following morning Harry knew his friends would arrive and ask why he didn’t turn up the previous night. But hearing what Hermione had said about nightmares gave Harry the excuse he needed. So after eating breakfast Harry went outside to work on the garden. He realised either his mother or father must have liked gardening as there were garden beds surrounding the yard. He knew what he wanted to plant in the garden so he would have Kreacher go buy him some lilies later. For now he needed to clean out all the weeds then tidy the rest of the yard. When he was at the Dursley’s he didn’t mind the gardening, it kept him out of their way, but it also let him think while he mowed the lawn or pruned all the plants. Now though he could use his wand instead of a lawnmower or any garden tool.

‘We see you’re awake,’ Ginny said.

Harry turned, ‘Hey, sorry about last night, I just lay down for a minute, the next thing I know it’s morning,’ Harry dusted off his hands then gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, ‘I need to wash up.’

‘What are you doing out here?’ Ron asked.

‘Weeding the old garden ready to plant some lilies,’ Harry went to the sink and washed his hands.

‘So you just fell asleep?’ Hermione asked as she stared intensely at Harry.

‘Yeah, I never realised how tired I was.’

‘I noticed you looked tired yesterday,’ Ginny said. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at Ginny making her blush before she looked away.

‘Can you explain why you’re tired when you aren’t really doing anything?’ Hermione asked.

‘I am doing something, gardening and cleaning, I won’t let Kreacher do everything, and I enjoy gardening.’

‘I never knew you liked gardening or knew anything about gardening,’ Ginny said.

‘Well, think about it, none of us ever spoke about our likes and dislikes apart from quidditch or Ron’s passion for the Chudley Cannons and Hermione’s passion for reading.’

‘That’s true, but how did you end up enjoying gardening?’ Ginny asked.

‘At the Dursley’s, I was made to do the gardening, but I would make them think I hated it. If I did that it always guaranteed they’d get me to do it.’

‘So you’re gardening is why you fell asleep last night?’ Hermione asked.

‘No,’ Harry sighed but made it look like he was reluctant to say but when all three were watching him he sighed again, ‘Fine, my nightmares wake me a few times a night.’

‘But he’s dead, they were caused by him,’ Ron said.

‘I know, I see a lot of things in my sleep, some that he did while I saw through his eyes, some are about that night.’

‘You never told me what you saw,’ Ginny said.

‘And I don’t intend to, I’m trying to forget it not remember it,’ Kreacher placed tea on the table, ‘Thanks Kreacher.’

‘Why have you still got Kreacher here? I thought you were going to send him back to Hogwarts.’

‘I know you hate this Hermione, but Kreacher does less here than at Hogwarts. I did originally ask him here to go to my vault for me then he just begged to stay. I didn’t have the heart to say no, especially after risking his life to fight that night. But forget about that, tell me what happened at the ministry?’

‘They are going to look into it for me, check muggles that arrived in Australia, talk to the Australian ministry and work out to have their memory fixed. They said they will let me know but it might take a while as a lot of people left around the same time, witches and wizards naturally, but a lot of muggles who were related to magical people.’ Hermione explained.

‘Yeah, I get that. Remember what we heard on Potterwatch, how they said to help the muggles.’ Harry grimaced at the name Potterwatch.

‘We spoke with George about that, it was Lee’s idea to start that.’ Ron said.

‘Did he say why and why he called it after me?’

‘Well people kept asking where you were, what you were doing, anyone that was known to be friends with you were asked. Lee figured if they could keep getting word out, good or bad it would give everyone some hope. They always tried to mention you, that you were still fighting that you weren’t dead or captured as there we’re a lot of those rumours. George said they spoke with this really old woman who had been trying to help any muggles she could. She noticed the twins hair and she knew about me being your friend. She said if that young boy can keep fighting after all the shit his been through then I’ll go out dying whether it’s from old age or helping where ever she could,’ Ron shrugged.

‘They’ve been telling us lots of those stories Harry, how you gave people what they needed to keep fighting, in secret of course like a lot of people. It was like us that were at Hogwarts. We’d sometimes overhear the death eaters talking about something to do with you or Voldemort was angry that he hadn’t found you yet, so it worked in our favour. Neville would organise us to go out and cause problems but make sure the death eaters knew it was because of you. Seeing and hearing that kept a lot of the other students from giving up. I mentioned this to Ron and Hermione last week, but they were recruiting. They would take the students down into the dungeons, torture them for a while then kept asking them to serve the dark lord and take the dark mark.’

‘Blimey,’ Harry stared at his girlfriend then at his two friends. Hearing things like that made him realise why so many people kept thanking him. Kids were being tortured, then made to join the death eaters. He knew some would have kept fighting, like Neville, Seamus, the ones from the DA, others would not have been able to fight. He still hated the fact people kept thanking him all the time, but now he understood a lot more. So maybe he should just put up with it, he was sure it would ease, eventually. Now though, Harry had to get over his fear of being attacked every time he left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week Harry did go out a few times to give everyone a chance to see him especially now more stories were coming out about others who risk their lives to fight against Voldemort and his supporters. So even though he was still being thanked, it wasn’t that which concerned him, whenever he ventured out he was almost killed every time. He finally said that was it, he just couldn’t anymore. 

Over the next few weeks Hermione and Ron kept asking Harry to go out with them, sometimes just to visit friends but he turned them down. His friends were frustrated that he wouldn’t join them in whatever they asked. Ginny ended up yelling at Harry for a few reasons, first was he never turned up for her birthday dinner even if her gift was at the Burrow. Then she said they never did anything, just sat around Harry’s house or garden. She yelled saying she wanted a life, she wanted to go out with her boyfriend and now she was of age, she wanted to go to clubs with Harry but he refused to go anywhere always saying he felt tired. The three of them were frustrated with Harry’s behaviour and nothing they said could get through to him.

When Harry heard a knock on the door, he opened it to reveal Snape standing there. He stepped back to allow Snape in, but he couldn’t work out why he had come.

‘Would you like some tea or something professor?’

‘Maybe soon Potter, I would like to ask why you haven’t been to Hogwarts. Minerva and the minister have both been waiting for an explanation. Naturally I have told them everything, but as I am the one that killed Albus they are not sure what to believe.’

‘But they saw the memory, surely that’s proof enough.’

‘It was my memory, which if you are powerful enough and versed enough in the magic of memories and you knew what you were doing, you can alter memories.’

‘Can they come here to see me? If I go there everyone won’t leave me alone again.’

‘Has that been a problem?’

Harry sighed as he sat down, ‘Yes, I’ve tried going out and I keep getting surrounded or someone tries to kill me. I thought when he was dead it would all be over, now it’s worse.’

Severus sat and stared at Harry’s face, ‘Why would you believe it’s worse. The dark lord had been trying to kill you for a long time, so you were constantly in danger.’

‘But I knew he was, it’s like I knew who my enemy was, but now I don’t. I know a few death eaters, most were killed or captured, but there are some out there I have no idea about.’

‘That is true, you would not know all of them. I have given the names to the minister now I do not have to be a spy anymore.’

‘How did you do it?’

‘I assume you mean play my part.’

‘Yeah, we all thought you really were a death eater. It was hard on all of us to believe you weren’t and wondered why Dumbledore trusted you so much. Even though everyone was shocked when Dumbledore died, I think Remus was the worst, mainly when I said you did it.’

‘He trusted Albus completely, so if Albus said to trust me, he did and as far as he was concerned I betrayed that trust. I believe that came down to what happened to your parents.’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, he was wary who he trusted. Even though I know why you helped me, my eyes, but my looks were the reason you had a go at me all the time. Can you for once tell me the truth about something?’

‘I have never lied to you Potter, I might have misled you, but I never actually lied. So yes, I will tell the truth if I can.’

‘The prophecy, did you have the slightest idea it was about me before you told Voldemort?’

‘No, even the dark lord did not know who it was, not straight away. It was after some research that led him to believe it meant you. You do realise though that it was his choice why you were the one marked as an equal?’

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed again, ‘I asked Dumbledore about that, he told me what he believed was the reason it was me and not Neville. Could you tell me your opinion on that?’

‘Blood status, so even though he had everyone believe he was pureblood there were a few of us that knew the truth. But apart from that he did get some assistance to determine which boy the prophecy meant.’

‘Oh, I didn’t know that.’

‘Yes, he had Pettigrew perform a specific charm over you on one of his visits here. One of his other death eaters did the same charm over Longbottom. Now even though he should have picked Neville, being a pureblood and the son of an auror, he chose the halfblood and that came down to two things. First he was a halfblood and second the charm. It revealed a golden aura around you where Longbottom’s aura was blue.’

‘I’m not sure what that means professor.’

‘You’ve never learnt anything about magical aura’s?’

‘No, I vaguely remember Hermione saying we would learn about it.’

‘Normally it would have been done in charms at the beginning of your sixth year. With Albus having you attend a lot of private meetings he might have changed the timetables around, so I can explain. All witches and wizards, even squibs will have a magical aura, it shows up as colours surrounding the person. You were gold, as I said Longbottom was blue, I am silver, Minerva is silver, Albus was gold. Do you see the difference Potter?’

‘Sort of, so the colour makes a difference?’

‘Yes, blue is a person with power, not powerful like the founders or Albus, but powerful none the less. Silver is two colours above blue and gold is above that again. The most powerful aura that has ever been tested was merlin who is the one that invented that charm, he was a golden white.’

‘Okay, so it showed I’m the same as professor Dumbledore, but Pettigrew must have did it wrong, I’m not even as powerful as you, nowhere near you.’

‘You are and there is a reason you never saw your potential, the soul or horcrux.’

‘I think I’m still a bit exhausted because I’m just not getting this. So that rat told him I was gold and he found out Neville was blue?’

‘I can explain the rest another time, but yes, gold would have told the dark lord you were the one that was going to be the most danger to him. Maybe that cup of tea would be good about now as you do look tired.’

Harry nodded, then looked at the house elf who was in the kitchen. He made two cups of tea while the two men sat, he also put a small plate of biscuits on the table.

‘Tell me Potter, why haven’t you been anywhere? I hear your friends have asked you out, you’ve been invited to the Weasley home and asked to go to Hogwarts, yet you have turned everyone down.’

‘A few times I wasn’t feeling too good, I think it’s because I’m not sleeping that well.’

‘You do look tired, do you believe it’s due to the nightmares you’ve suffered for years?’

Harry looked up, ‘How did you know about those?’

‘I have watched you closely over the years, probably more than you realised.’

‘I have a couple a night,’ Harry shrugged then looked down but he still kept wondering why Snape was asking him about this and why he’s here. Something has made Snape turn up at Godric’s Hollow to see him but he had no idea why. But Harry was also confused about the way he’s acting, nothing like how Snape has acted for years. Harry thought it was like looking at a completely different man to the one he’d seen over the last few years.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Do you think I could get a bit more milk Potter?’

‘Ah, yeah, sure,’ Harry turned to see if Kreacher heard but realised the elf wasn’t in the kitchen so he got up and grabbed the small jug of milk then sat down again. He took a sip of his tea while Snape poured more milk into his cup.

‘What is the real reason you are not leaving this house?’

‘I’m scared to leave.’

‘Why are you scared?’

‘I keep getting attacked.’

‘Are you scared of being killed?’

‘Yes.’

‘You never showed fear in front of the dark lord, where you scared?’

‘No, I always thought he’d kill me so I expected to die, I was ready for it.’

‘But now you lived and you’re being attacked again.’

‘I want to live now he’s gone.’

‘Tell me Potter, have you been hit during these attacks?’

‘Yes, every time.’

‘I do not see any scars on you and you haven’t left to see a healer, so why?’

‘I use a glamour to hide all my scars.’

‘Is part of not leaving the house to do with always being surrounded by people thanking you?’

‘Yes, strangers hug me, kiss me, they keep grabbing me, I feel claustrophobic.’

‘Apart from feeling claustrophobic, what else do you feel?’

‘Scared, I can’t get to my wand, if I’m attacked again I wouldn’t be able to fight.’

‘I want you to show me all your scars,’ Severus waited until Harry had removed his glamour and finished taking his clothes off. What he saw shocked and saddened him, ‘Dress and sit down,’ Severus again waited until Harry sat then handed him a vial of potion, ‘Drink this.’

Harry drank the potion then glared up at Snape, ‘You gave me veritaserum, you drugged me, how dare you.’

‘You were not being honest. Minerva, the minister and your friends wanted to know why you kept making excuses not to leave here. They would not think of ever doing anything like using a truth potion on you, I have no problem with it.’

‘You had no right, I don’t care who you are or what you did. Now I want you to leave.’

‘I am not going anywhere. First we are going to talk about these attacks to see if there is anything I can assist with. Second we are going to discuss all these scars because some of them are old, not new at all. Albus never mentioned anything about you being hurt apart from the night the dark lord returned.’

‘It’s none of your business,’ Harry got up and ran from the room, up the stairs and into his room where he shut and sealed the door, sitting down behind it, ‘Bastard, I can’t believe he did that,’ Harry put his head in his hands. He heard a knock on the door, ‘Fuck off,’ he yelled.

‘I said I am not leaving, I will stay as long as I have to so you might as well come out and talk to me so we can sort this out.’

‘I’m not coming out and I’m not going to talk to you ever again.’

‘Your friends are hurt, they believe you don’t want to see them, your girlfriend dumped you believing you didn’t care about her. Minerva is concerned, worried about your state of mind, the minister believes Voldemort damaged you in some way and wants you checked over by a specialised healer. All I am asking is you stop acting like a child and talk to me. You cannot stay locked in your dead parent’s bedroom forever.’

‘I said fuck off.’

Severus sighed then conjured a chair and sat outside the door. He knew Potter would need to leave the room eventually, once he got hungry enough. Severus was determined to wait for as long as it took to get the young man to talk to him. He believed that Harry would never tell his friends he was scared, Harry had acted well over the years, he made sure no one ever saw him weak or scared. Severus was hoping if he opened up to Harry about himself, how he had been scared plenty of times then maybe Harry would finally talk to him.

Harry sat on the floor wondering how long it would take Snape to give up. Eventually he got up and sat on the bed thinking about what Snape had seen. No one had ever seen his scars, he never wanted anyone to know because they would have asked questions. Harry never realised how long he sat there until he saw it was dark outside his window.

‘Surely he must have left by now, it’s been hours,’ Harry stared at the closed door before finally walking quietly and slowly over to it. He put his ear to the door, when he couldn’t hear anything he finally opened it and sighed. Snape was sitting on a chair staring at the door but Harry noticed he had a book in his hands. Harry thought this was his home and he could do what he wanted, so he moved passed Snape and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, ‘Can you make dinner please Kreacher?’

‘Will Mr. Snape be eating as well master Harry?’

‘No, just me,’ when Harry looked up through his hair he saw Snape sit down and take a sandwich out of his pocket, ‘Fine, Snape can eat, doesn’t mean I’m going to talk to you though,’ Harry stood staring out the glass doors overlooking his now neat and tidy garden, a garden that had lilies everywhere.

‘If you expect to be attacked but had someone with you then I’m sure you can fight. You have been a fighter all your life, so tell me why you are hiding instead of fighting?’

Harry’s back stiffened as he folded his arms, still with his back to Snape. He wondered what he could say, or even if he should say anything.

‘If I was to accompany you it might make them think twice,’ Severus watched Harry’s back, how he stood, the stiffness of his shoulders and stance, ‘Do you realise that you are more powerful than I am, that if you learned to use that power you could withstand an attacked by a dozen trained death eaters.’

‘I’m not as powerful as you, I couldn’t stop you after Dumbledore died.’

‘No, as I said, that soul would have made it hard for you to access your power. But the main reason was I knew what you were going to do, I heard it and saw it in your movements.’

‘I can do non-verbal spells now.’ Harry said quietly.

‘I’m sure you will find yourself doing a lot that you couldn’t before. If you allow me to, let me help by training you how to fight like I was taught to fight, like a death eater will fight, without using dark magic naturally.’

Harry finally turned around to stare at Snape because he couldn’t believe Snape had offered to train him, to help him, not when Snape always hated him. So again Harry wondered why Snape has changed, was it just an act, all of it, was who Harry was seeing right now the real Severus Snape or was it just another act, someone that could switch personality as it suited them. Harry wasn’t sure of anything anymore, especially about the man sitting in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Why do you care when you never have before?’

‘I do care and I have for a long time. Surely after seeing my memory you saw the truth?’

‘I know you were acting like a death eaters but you still treated me like shit.’

‘You were the one the dark lord wanted, you were the one the prophecy spoke about, you were the one that was being mentored by Albus Dumbledore. Think about it Potter, I was a death eater, I was pretending to be a death eater, so I would make the dark lord believe I wanted what he wanted, you dead. So part of my act was to make him and everyone believe I hated you as you were the one that could end him.’

Harry sighed, ‘So since I know how you felt about my father, you used my looks to make it look like you hated me. The Slytherin’s would report back to their parents that you would basically terrorise me in class.’

‘Yes, all the children that had parents that supported him were ordered to give regular reports on what you were doing, who you spent time with. Even what you said about quidditch in case you talked in code.’

‘I did sometimes. When I needed to talk to Hermione about something personal I would mention Sirius,’ Harry sighed, ‘I can’t fight anymore, I’m so tired, so scared all the time.’

‘Because you’re mind and body are exhausted from years of torment, torture, not to mention being afraid for your friends. You saw you’re godfather die, you saw horror at a young age. The images you saw from the dark lord, the emotions you felt from him, all that has drained you and again a lot of that comes down to how young you are. You might be an adult, but all this started at the age of eleven. That is the reason Albus put you with those muggles, to keep you away from the magical world as long as possible because he knew what would happen once you joined our world.’

‘He said it was the blood protection I got from staying with my mother’s blood.’

‘Yes, that protected you, but your mind would not have dealt with everything if you were sent to the magical world so young. He knew over the years you would see and hear everything, he wanted you to have a few years of being a child before you were subjected to danger,’ Severus noticed Harry’s face hardened as he scoffed quietly but he remained silent as the elf placed two plates on the table, ‘Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner.’

‘Did I really have a choice?’

‘No, but thank you all the same.’

Harry sighed but gave Snape a nod, ‘I did want to see you, to thank you for everything you did, not just the memories but for all of it. Did Dumbledore know how risky that was?’

‘Yes, as you believed I hated you then I would be the last person you would tell anything to. You would also make sure I could not find you believing I was the dark lords spy. But I was the only one Albus would trust with that information, so I had been trying to find you for months. My main problem was how do I maintain my disguise of being the dark lord’s spy but get you the information and sword that you needed.’

‘Did you ever work it out?’

‘No, the sword yes, Finius Nigelus Black heard Miss Granger say the Forest of Dean so he reported back to me. Albus’ portrait told me to get you the sword but to make sure I was not seen, especially what happened to George Weasley’s ear.’

‘Yeah, I saw that in the memory,’ Harry sighed but looked down at his plate, ‘You saw the scars, you could tell what the new ones were, that’s why I’m scared. Every time I go out I end up hurt. With my old ones it was just lucky I found out about the glamour charm in first year so I could keep them covered. Hermione left one of her books in the common room, I couldn’t sleep because I was wondering what you were up to, now I know it was Quirrell not you. So to take my mind off that, to help make myself get tired I read her charms book. I would hide in Hagrid’s cabin and practice.’

‘Why did your friends not see those scars before, the old ones I mean?’

‘I kept myself covered, long sleeve shirts, jeans or long pants.’

‘What about in the boys showers, surely Mr. Weasley or one of your other room mates saw you.’

‘No, I would get up first and shower before they woke up. If I didn’t I’d shower at night, after the others were done.’

‘By the look of those scars those muggle relatives of yours hit you a lot and used things like a belt.’

Harry nodded but still wouldn’t look up, ‘Anything they could get hold of.’

‘Do you still have any problems from what they did?’

‘Pain in my back still bothers me. I sometimes want to go back there to curse the lot of them now I’m of age and can do magic legally.’

‘Then you would be the one in trouble for attacking muggles, similar to what Albus’ father went through.’

‘Yeah, Aberforth explained about that.’

‘So will you let me train you?’

‘I would like you to but I still don’t know if I can go out. I just think about it and I panic.’

‘I have a suggestion for that which we can do before or even during your training.’

‘I opened the front door the other day and took one step out, I froze then ran back inside locking the door behind me.’

‘Yes, your fear is overwhelming you at the moment. What I suggest is we, the both of us use either a glamour to change enough of our appearance that no one notices us or polyjuice potion. Then together we go out, to full magical populated areas. Once you are comfortable going out and not being recognised either by your fans or death eaters, then I believe you won’t suffer from panic attacks. Once we start training and depending how you go, then you decide when you feel up to going out as your true self, again I will be with you. One thing I would suggest though, send a letter to your friends and explain what has been going on, the attacks I mean. Show them those new scars, not your others if you don’t wish to. Your friends are confused and upset by your behaviour. They are not sure if the fame has gone to your head or the dark lord cursed you in some way. After all the help they gave you I believe they deserve the truth, don’t you…Harry?’

Harry’s head shot up until he stared at Snape, ‘You used my name, you’ve never used my name.’

‘That seemed to get a reaction from you. So what do you think of my suggestions?’

‘I’m nervous but knowing I won’t be me, I don’t think I’ll be as nervous as I have been. So if you’re willing, then yeah, I think it will work. I like the idea of you training me, you survived a lot of years as a death eater then a spy, you must be good.’

‘I can hold my own. Now where we will train, I believe it should be Hogwarts in the room of requirement. I can change the room into any type of training room to go with the scenarios that I come up with. You can use your cloak until you get to the seventh floor unless you want to change your appearance?’

‘My cloak is easier and going to Hogwarts doesn’t scare me, it’s getting there that does in case I get seen. Thank you professor, I’m already feeling better.’

‘I believe it is time you call me Severus, don’t you…Harry?’

Harry smiled and actually got a smile in return, something he never thought he’d ever see Severus Snape do, smile.


	10. Chapter 10

After Severus left Harry wrote to Hermione and Ron, he asked them if they could visit that he wanted to explain some things and hoped they understood why he kept making excuses. He wasn’t sure if he would hear from them or even if he did would they turn up or just write back saying no. They might be too angry with him to listen to him, he couldn’t blame them but they did deserve to know the truth.

That night after showering and getting into bed Harry kept thinking about Snape and his offer. If he could learn to fight like a death eater then maybe it would give him the confidence to fight again. After Voldemort died Harry thought he’d never have to fight ever again. He even changed his mind about being an auror, fighting was the last thing he wanted to do with his life and the last three months proved it wasn’t something he wanted anymore. He was still confused as to why Snape was offering to teach him but also offering to go out with him even if they start off disguised. Was this real, is the way Snape was acting real or another act, he just wasn’t sure. Those thoughts kept going around and around Harry’s mind until he drifted off to sleep.

Harry finished breakfast and was out working in his garden when he heard the sound of apparition and knew it had to be Hermione and Ron. He stood but didn’t turn around, he just used a spell to clean his hands and his clothes.

‘So this explanation, it better be good. Ginny hasn’t left her room once since you broke up.’

‘She broke up with me, that was her decision,’ Harry said softly but still hadn’t turned around.

‘Harry, why aren’t you facing us?’ Hermione asked curiously.

‘Because it’s part of my explanation,’ Harry sighed, ‘You know I kept getting attacked whenever I left the house, I explained to you about that.’

‘Yeah, what about it?’ Ron snapped.

Harry sighed again then slowly turned, ‘This is why, I hid behind a glamour so none of you would see what they kept doing to me,’ Harry fell to the ground, kept his head lowered, ‘I’m so scared, I’m scared all the time, they won’t stop until they kill me, I can’t live like that anymore.’

Hermione walked slowly forward and knelt down in front of Harry, ‘You should have told us,’ she took his hand in one of her own then put her finger under Harry’s chin forcing him to look up, ‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione ran her fingers over the scars on Harry’s cheek, chin and neck, ‘Do you have any more or just these?’

‘More, a lot more, don’t you see, I can’t leave here or something will happen.’

‘We could go with you,’ Ron said as he sat on the grass beside Harry.

‘No, your parents thought they lost Fred, imagine if something happened to you just because they want me dead. I won’t do it, I won’t put anyone else in danger, not anymore. But Snape’s going to help me, he’s was known as a powerful death eater, they might think twice if they see him. But first he’s going to train me to fight, fight like a death eater without the dark magic.’

‘Why would he do that, help teach you?’ Hermione asked.

Yeah, he never really liked you.’

‘The way he acted towards me was an act, he didn’t hate me, but using my looks, my father’s looks kept the Slytherin’s from finding out the truth. He was the one that convinced me to tell you two about what has been happening, about my scars and being afraid to leave the house.’

‘We weren’t sure if you thought you were more important than us now you’re known as the saviour, we thought you were sneaking out without us,’ Ron said.

‘I don’t want to be known as the saviour, I want to be Harry, haven’t I said that enough. The last time I went out I ran back to the house, I couldn’t breathe, nothing happened that day but I was waiting for it, the panic just overwhelmed me. Two weeks ago I put one foot outside my door before the panic set in. I open my front door standing mostly behind it, I’m pathetic, I can’t even look out my front windows, this is not a life. I always thought Voldemort would kill me so I was ready for it, I expected it, but he didn’t, since I lived, I want to live but I’m in constant danger, constantly being attacked, more danger than I was before. I can’t fight anymore, I just don’t have the strength. You two have been with me through everything, but he wasn’t after you, so it’s hard for you to know how I feel, I didn’t think you’d understand. Yeah you were in danger like everyone else, but it was me that he kept trying to kill and it’s me that they kept going after. None of you have been attacked, so I didn’t think you could get why I’m like this.’

‘No, we can’t know what you are feeling but we do know what it’s like to be scared, wondering if those death eaters that ran would cause trouble,’ Hermione said kindly.

‘Even though I said it wasn’t just about you anymore mate, you are the one that Voldemort wanted to kill, more than everyone else that is. I do realise that even if I don’t know how you feel.’

‘Let’s get up off the grass and go inside?’ Hermione said, she stood and pulled Harry to his feet, ‘Oh Harry, look at you.’

Harry shrugged, ‘They don’t hurt anymore but I hate seeing them, it keeps reminding me of what will happen if I go out again. I visited the cemetery once, I haven’t had time to talk to them, just to sit with them, but got surrounded but I kept thinking I was going to be attacked again.’

‘Come on, you’ll feel better with a cup of tea, that’s what mum always says,’ Ron said but he got a smile out of Harry. Hermione and Ron noticed that when Harry did smile the scar going across his cheek and chin stretched. It didn’t look very nice but neither of them was going to say that to Harry, not when he was already upset. What did surprise Ron was Harry admitting he was scared. He had caught a few glimpses of fear on Harry’s face over the years, but that only happened a few times. Now Harry’s face showed his fear and it made Ron wonder if Harry had always been scared but had been very good at hiding it or if it was just now, the fear of dying unexpectedly, it made Harry drop his calm persona. Ron wasn’t sure about any of it, but it seemed Hermione felt the same way, he could see worry on her face, he expected that, but he could also see her thinking. They had gotten to know each other on a more personal level since that night at Hogwarts, they had done a lot of talking, so Ron could finally work out all the different expressions Hermione would make. So naturally he knew she was worried about Harry, but her mind was working on how to help their friend. How to protect him from being attacked, how to keep him alive and that’s what he needed to do. Help keep his friend alive long enough so Snape can teach Harry death eater skills then Harry can fight the way they fight, hopefully that will give Harry’s his confidence back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Ron didn’t leave Harry’s until dinner time. They stepped into the Burrow and noticed everyone stared at them even Ginny, so they knew they had to explain and Harry had told them they could.

‘So what was his excuse, or did he lie about why he refused to see anyone?’ Bill asked.

‘He didn’t actually lie but he wasn’t going out without us like we thought. There is a good reason, a damn good reason why he refuses to leave his home,’ Ron sighed then sat next to Hermione.

‘Every time Harry went out, apart from being surrounded by everyone thanking him, he’s been attacked. What we didn’t see the last time we were there were his scars, lots of scars from these attacks. He’d been using a glamour from that very first day. You should see his face, the scar down his cheek, it goes down just missing his lip then across his chin. A couple across his neck, some on his arms and hands, but he had more we couldn’t see.’

‘He’s scared and basically won’t leave the house because of his fear. I’ve never seen Harry look so vulnerable before, now, it’s like there’s nothing left of the way Harry was, no fight left in him.’

‘So he’s basically become a hermit because of these attacks. Kingsley mentioned the aurors are trying to find these death eaters but so far they haven’t heard anything. The thing is no one else is getting attacked, that’s why the aurors are having a hard time trying to find them,’ Arthur said.

‘It seems they want Harry dead and that’s all their concentrating on. See, Harry always figured he would die, that Voldemort would kill him. He wasn’t scared about that and he told us he expected it, so he was ready, his mind was ready for him to die. Now though, Voldemort is dead and he thought he would finally be okay, but nothing’s changed, not for Harry, his still in danger. He’s got someone that is going to help, someone unexpected,’ Ron said.

‘Snape visited Harry and offered to train him to fight like a death eater without using dark magic. He’s going to start by taking Harry out but they are going to use glamour’s or polyjuice potion. Snape said once Harry is comfortable going out and not being recognised that will boost his confidence. I felt like crying when Harry first turned around and I saw his face, then he just seemed to collapse, shaking in fear, tears falling down his face, it was heartbreaking. I hope Snape can help, Harry seems to believe he will,’ Hermione sighs thinking about Harry, if she just kept going back, talking to him, trying to get him to talk about what was going on then maybe they might have been able to get him over his fear. But it’s not going to be them, this time it’s going to be Snape that helps Harry.

After dinner, some went home, others went to their rooms, Ginny hurried from the house, straight to Harry’s. She knew he had changed the enchantments so she had to knock on the door.

‘Who is it?’

‘It’s Ginny, can I come in Harry?’

Harry sighed, but made sure he was behind the door before opening it, then he quickly shut it as Ginny stepped inside. Harry hurried away keeping his back to Ginny.

‘Hermione and Ron told us, can you show me Harry?’

‘Why, there just scars.’

‘I want to see them, please.’

Harry sighed again then turned, he instantly saw disgust on Ginny’s face before she pulled herself together.

‘So those times we saw you, you used a glamour?’

‘Yes, I didn’t want anyone to know or see the way I looked, I didn’t want anyone to know the reason.’

‘If we try again, will you keep the glamour on?’

Harry stared at his ex-girlfriend and realised she wanted him but didn’t want to see his scars, she didn’t want to be seen with him looking so disfigured. That instantly made Harry’s blood boil until he felt like his anger would explode but he took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

‘No, I’m not using it anymore, I’m not hiding them, people will either have to accept the way I look or they don’t.’

‘But Harry, they don’t look very nice. How am I supposed to kiss you seeing those?’

‘You’re not because we aren’t getting back together. Blimey, you are heartless bitch, I never knew that about you, but you are. Now I think you should leave,’ Harry stalked to the door, jerked it open but he never looked at Ginny who hadn’t move, ‘Get out, now,’ Harry snarled. 

Harry’s voice was cold and Ginny realised that she’d made a big mistake, but now was not the time to fix it she knew she would need to give him time then get him to see sense. They belonged together but she couldn’t been seen with him when he looked like that, so with one last look at Harry she hurried outside hearing the door slam behind her.

Harry went straight into his father’s old office and poured a drink, knocking back the whole thing before he went upstairs to get ready for bed.

The following morning Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would turn up again and he was right. They walked inside right as he was finishing his breakfast.

‘Ginny said you didn’t want to get back together because of your scars,’ Ron said trying to keep the edge from his voice.

‘Is that what she told you, well she lied. She asked if we could get back together but only if I kept the glamour on. She looked disgusted when she saw them, so I told her she was heartless then made her leave. If she can’t like me the way I am, then I want nothing to do with her. And I don’t care if she’s your sister, she’s only thinking about herself, so I called her a heartless bitch.’

‘That’s going a bit far Harry, she was shocked that’s all, maybe give her time to get uses to them.’

‘No, she’s done, I want nothing to do with her anymore,’ just then Harry heard the door so he hurried away, ‘Severus, hi, come in.’

‘Thank you,’ Severus stepped inside then followed Harry to the kitchen, ‘Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley.’

‘Professor Snape, how are you?’ Hermione asked tentatively.

‘Well, thank you. I see Harry removed the glamour, but you seem upset Harry, did something happen, another attack maybe?’

‘No, unless you call Ginny wanting me to keep my glamour on and that’s the only way she could be with me an attack then yeah, I told her to leave. I wasn’t expecting you today, not that I mind.’

‘I spoke with Minerva about why you refused to leave the house and my plan to help. She has agreed to allow us to use the room of requirement to train in. She had a suggestion that might help you until you are ready to face being out amongst people.’

‘Um, okay, so what did she suggest?’

‘That you stay at Hogwarts for a while, I think that is a good idea. We can train twice a day without you having to leave. She said there are a few old unused staff quarters that survived the fighting, you can use one of those and the enchantments are finally back around the school so you will be safe.’

Harry sat down and put his head in his hand, ‘I hate feeling like this, it’s not me, none of it,’ Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘But I always loved Hogwarts, I always felt safe there, I felt like I was home.’

‘You will be safe again until I train you, then you will see that you can still fight once you understand your power and how much power you have. All I ask is that when we train that you try not to hurt me, too much.’

Harry chuckled, he couldn’t help himself thinking that he could hurt Severus Snape, the snarly, criticizing, snarky professor Severus Snape who could scare the living daylights out of most people, now he was asking Harry not to hurt him. Harry found that amusing even though he still didn’t believe he had any real power, maybe he was about to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

‘Um, I’m sorry but I’ve never seen you like this professor, so are you saying that to cheer Harry up?’ Hermione asked tentatively.

‘No even though I believed it would make him smile that is not the reason I said that. I said that because it’s true, with Harry’s power he could easily hurt me.’

‘But you were a death eater, we saw you fight,’ Ron said.

‘Yes, I am powerful and can fight but Harry is more powerful than I am, he just hasn’t seen what type of power he has. Harry mentioned that you told him about magical aura’s Miss Granger.’

‘Yes, but for some reason it wasn’t taught when it was supposed to, then professor Dumbledore died and we never returned.’

‘I explained to Harry what his magical aura is. Now you might know this, the most powerful aura that ever shown on anyone was golden white and that was Merlin. Albus Dumbledore’s magical aura was gold, I am silver, Harry happens to be gold.’

‘But we never tested our magical aura’s, professor Flitwick was supposed to do that early on in our sixth year, so how do you know Harry’s?’

‘As I explained to Harry, when the dark lord found out about the prophecy he decided to do some research and found a few children born around the same time as Harry. He had his death eaters perform those charms on those children. Pettigrew was made to do it on Harry during his visit to this house. From what I learned he pretended to need the bathroom, so while everyone else was downstairs he went into Harry’s room while he slept then performed the charm. So apart from being a halfblood like the dark lord Harry’s aura was gold, the other child that was the closest to Harry’s birthday was blue, which is three under my magical aura. After that he found the boy the prophecy meant, Harry. So you see, even though I am trained to fight like a death eater Harry could easily best me in a fight, once he knows how because he is more powerful than I am.’

‘Wow,’ Ron stared at Harry, ‘You could end up bloody good mate.’

Harry shrugged, ‘I just don’t want to be scared anymore.’

‘Professor, do you know the charm to test magical aura’s?’

‘I do.’

‘Um, I’ve always wanted to know what mine is.’

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes but it made Harry smile, Severus stared at Hermione but he did see Harry smile.

‘Very well, I will perform the charm, would you like to see your aura colour Mr. Weasley?’

‘Well I know I’m not powerful like Harry or Hermione but yeah, I wouldn’t mind.’

‘Is it true that some magical aura’s can change? I read that a person was tested as an eleven year old and it showed green but they were tested again at sixteen and it had changed to yellow.’ Hermione said.

‘It can happen, not often. Usually the colour you have as a child is the colour you always are, they remain the same. So how about we do the three of you, that way Harry can see his own colour.’

‘I don’t mind, I find this fascinating,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Then let’s do Miss Granger first, if you can stand away from your friends, we don’t want the charm to get mixed up with their aura’s,’ Severus waited until Hermione stood alone then he performed the charm, a bright yellow silver surrounded her whole body, ‘You are higher than yellow but just under silver. Now it’s golden white first, gold second, silver is third, silver yellow is fourth, so you are powerful Miss Granger, but I think we all got to see that.’

‘You look a little disappointed Hermione, why?’ Harry asked.

‘I just thought I might be a little higher.’

‘Let me explain something, the aura is to show your magical power, not your intelligence. You are one of the cleverest witches I have ever seen, but that is not power.’

‘Oh thank you professor, but I thought being smart was part of my power.’

‘No, you just have a photographic memory when it comes to anything you read,’ Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

‘Alright, Mr. Weasley’s turn,’ Severus waited until Hermione and Ron switched places and perform the charm, it was blue, ‘You and Mr. Longbottom are the same colour, blue, so you are sixth. Now I can see you look a little disappointed, but let me say this. The dark lord performed this charm on all his death eaters, that’s how he determined rank. Most of them were blue and green, green is under blue, which should tell you that those colours show that those people are still powerful. There would only be a dozen witches and wizards alive that would be silver like I am, like Minerva McGonagall is, there would only be around four or five that would be gold. Those first three colours are rare and doesn’t come along very often. So imagine it this way, if golden white, gold and silver weren’t there, then silver yellow would be first, yellow second and blue third. Now to be in the top three in very good, those are the average colours for the top in the list of powerful people. The staff at Hogwarts all have this charm performed on them when they first start, apart from Minerva, Albus and I, every other member of staff are either blue or green. Do you see now Mr. Weasley?’

‘Yeah, I do, thanks professor.’

‘Now Harry, you will see your colour,’ Severus again waited until Ron and Harry switched places then performed the charm, ‘Oh my.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione stared wide eyes, Ron’s mouth dropped open.

Harry stared at the colour around him, ‘But you said I was gold, this isn’t gold.’

‘It’s golden white, the same as Merlin. Right now you are as powerful as Merlin and more powerful that Albus Dumbledore ever was. I will tell you this, the dark lord was gold, you are even more powerful than he was.’

‘But I don’t feel powerful, if I was powerful I wouldn’t be so scared all the time. But how can I be, I can’t do spells and curses like others, like you can, like Dumbledore, he used wandless magic he was so powerful.’

‘Have you ever tried to do magic without your wand?’ Severus asked.

‘Um, no, I know I couldn’t do something like that so why bother.’

‘I think you should try, it might not happen straight away, just like when you learn anything, it takes time. So why don’t you try something simple, like a levitation charm.’

Harry saw Hermione nod, Ron shrugged, ‘Um, okay,’ Harry took his wand from his sleeve and handed it to Severus, then stared at the cup on the table, ‘I doubt this will work, but here goes,’ Harry concentrated on the charm, Wingardium Leviosa and moved his hand as he had seen Dumbledore do, ‘Oh fuck,’ Harry, Hermione, Ron and Severus all watched the cup float into the air.

‘Don’t lose it Harry, concentrate,’ Severus said as he saw the cup shake slightly, then it very slowly lowered back to the table, ‘I think you just saw proof that you are powerful, now I am actually scared to face you.’

Harry heard Hermione snigger which made him look up and saw Severus looked serious, ‘I can’t believe this, I don’t feel powerful, but seeing that, oh blimey,’ Harry sat down still staring at the cup and wondering if this meant he could finally stop being so scared, if he could just learn to fight properly, fight like a death eater.


	13. Chapter 13

‘So do you want to get settled into Hogwarts?’

‘Um, yeah, I do, I just need to pack my clothes, cloak and map, I couldn’t be at Hogwarts without those.’

‘Ah yes, that map that insulted me or should I say the map charmed by your father and godfather to insult me.’

Harry blushed, ‘Sorry, but it wasn’t meant to just insult you Severus, it was meant to insult anyone that tried to activate it without the password. Remus took it from me after we left you, but he gave it back before he left Hogwarts. I only used it for things like the da, during the triwizard tournament or that night. That night I thought I saw Pettigrew’s name on the map, I told Remus, he didn’t believe me, not at first.’

‘None of us thought you were telling the truth. But when you mentioned what you used the map for you never mentioned one,’ Severus raised his eyebrows, ‘An invisible person throwing snowballs at Mr. Malfoy.’

‘Oh right, I forgot about that, but that was the only time I used it to sneak out using the tunnels. Malfoy was giving Ron and Hermione mouth like he usually did while they were looking at the shrieking shack. I couldn’t let him get away with that.’

‘Um, how are we supposed to see Harry if the enchantments are around Hogwarts?’ Hermione asked.

‘We can work it for those times Harry is disguised, he will need to leave Hogwarts to get used to being around people. He could send you an owl when we are about to leave.’

‘Okay, that works. We’ll let you go pack mate, just do me a favour, don’t call my sister a bitch. I know she shouldn’t have said that and I get why you’re mad, but she is my sister.’

‘Okay, I won’t call her a bitch where you can hear it, how’s that,’ Harry smirked, ‘Sorry, I won’t, I promise,’ Harry hugged his friends, ‘I’ll see you soon, hopefully I won’t be so pathetic.’

‘You’re not pathetic, you’ve had a hard and dangerous life Harry. You thought it was finally over then they kept going after you as you are the one that killed Voldemort. It’s natural to be scared, everyone gets scared. We might not have seen your fear over the years but we knew you must have been.’

‘Not very often and usually when I was it had nothing to do with Voldemort. Anyway, I’ll let you know when I’ll be out so we can meet up.’

‘Do that, but listen to professor Snape. He survived being around some dangerous and powerful people so he must be good,’ Ron hugged his friend, ‘Talk to you later.’

‘You will,’ Harry waited until his friends left, ‘I’ll just pack my stuff.’

‘No hurry.’

Harry raced upstairs, grabbed his old rucksack, shoved all his clothes, shoes and his cloak inside, then put his map in his pouch before sticking that in his rucksack. He checked the room before he slowly opened the drawer and pulled out the elder wand. Harry stared at it for a minute then stuck it inside his pocket before heading downstairs.

‘Kreacher, I’m going to be staying at Hogwarts for a while, you can as well, if you want to.’

‘Kreacher will be where his master is so Kreacher will return to Hogwarts.’

‘Alright, I’ll probably see you there.’

‘Do you have somewhere we can apparate or do we need to leave?’

‘I have a small unwarded section outside, it was so Hermione and Ron could come over without being seen.’

Harry and Severus walked outside, ‘I can see you’re nervous which is understandable. Minerva took the enchantments down on the small gate but Hagrid is keeping an eye on it until we arrive, just in case.’

‘That helps,’ Harry felt the panic again, his started to pant, he clutched his hands tight together.

‘Stop, do not try to apparate, you’ll end up splinching yourself. I will take you, is will be safer.’

‘I don’t know if I can do this.’

‘You can, we’ll be outside the enchantments for a couple of seconds,’ Severus took hold of Harry’s arm, ‘You won’t be alone.’

‘Okay,’ Harry said nervously then felt Severus turn, ‘Shit,’ Harry glanced around with wide eyes but he was being pulled through the small gate onto the Hogwarts grounds then he saw Severus pointing his wand at the gate. As the shimmer went around the gate three figures in dark robes appeared.

‘You can’t hide in there forever Potter, we will get you, we have spies everywhere.’

‘If you really had any power Dolohov then Harry would already be dead. You’re pathetic, still trying to make yourself out to be better than you are. I suggest you tell all your little friends that the next time they see Harry Potter they might just get a very big surprise,’ Severus snarled as then took Harry’s arm and pulled him away from the gate. He could feel Harry’s body shaking and see the fear on his face, ‘Thank you Hagrid.’

‘Are you okay Harry?’

‘No, but I will be. Are you okay?’

‘I’m grand Harry, you know me.’

Harry smiled up at his big friend, ‘Yeah, I know you, thanks for keeping watch.’

‘Let’s get inside so you can settle in,’ Severus nodded to Hagrid but kept hold of Harry’s arm and didn’t release him until he opened the door to his room, ‘As you can see, a living area, small kitchen, your bedroom and bathroom is through that door.’

‘I’ve walked past this section before and never knew there was a room here.’

‘You wouldn’t believe how many rooms are hidden, until they are needed. There was a time, if memory serves, it was just over four hundred years ago that Hogwarts had double the amount of students that you are used to seeing, so naturally there were more staff. It happened before that, around seven hundred years ago, that mainly came down to children being sent here to learn as some countries never had a place to teach their children.’

‘It’s hard to believe they could fit more kids in, it seemed to crowded the last time I was a student here.’

‘Yes, but what you saw is average. Some years we have fifty or so more children. Like the first couple of years after your parents died, it seemed everyone decided it was safe enough to have a family. But some who refused to send their children before started to send them believing he was gone. I expect that will happen again now, in a few more months lots of babies will be born. But do you know what I think about that Harry?’

Harry looked confused but shook his head, ‘About babies?’

‘I believe there will be a lot of babies that will be named Harry, Harrison or if it’s a girl, Harriet. Now why don’t you settle in, relax for a while. We won’t be training today, we’ll start tomorrow. Come down to the great hall for dinner though, Minerva has placed an extra seat at the staff table for you.’

‘I hope you’re wrong about the babies, but thanks Severus, I know you’re busy helping here so I do appreciate what you’re doing.’

‘It’s the least I can do Harry,’ Severus gave a very small smile before leaving the room. He finally got to see how scared Harry was, but he also got to see exactly why he was scared. Whoever was organising these attacks had spies everywhere, waiting for Harry to be seen. He wasn’t worried about most of those as he had gone up against them before, but right now Harry had no idea how to duel properly, never having time to learn. Severus knew he had to teach Harry and fast or he would end up dead. But he thought he might get more of a reaction from Harry about children being named after him, but his fear was overshadowing his thoughts to really comprehend what was said. Now Severus just hoped he could get through Harry’s fear so he could see his potential. He made a promise to Lily to always protect her son and Severus was going to do everything he could to achieve that.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry stopped outside the repaired doors to the great hall, he took a couple of deep breaths, lowered his head slightly then walked between the tables. He saw a hand pointing to a chair so he sat but never looked at anyone.

‘Look at me please?’ Harry sighed then slowly looked up at McGonagall, ‘Oh Harry, you should have told us what was happening. Well now you have Severus who is very good at duelling.’

‘I never got a chance to see how good he was.’

‘No, you’ve been a bit busy over the last few years. But you need to eat to build up your strength, you will need it with what I have planned.’

Harry nodded then dished himself up some dinner but notice Severus raised his eyebrows which made Harry smile even if it was only a small smile. So he dished up more and got a nod which told Harry that Severus approved.

‘I explained to Minerva what happened when we arrived, she in turn spoke with the minister who is going to inform the aurors.’

‘They still can’t find them but now they know you are inside Hogwarts maybe they will find some hiding in Hogsmeade. Aberforth is also keeping watch in case they try to use his pub like they did before,’ Minerva explained.

‘When I’ve gone anywhere I never went to the same place twice but got attacked each time. That tells us that have a lot of spies out there.’

‘Yes it does, more than just the death eaters we know about. It’s the snatchers we believe are keeping watch for you. As they only joined the dark lord when he took control of our world they are not known, I could only identify about a dozen.’

‘Are the tunnels sealed?’

Minerva and Severus heard the fear in Harry’s voice, ‘Yes, I sealed them when I was appointed headmaster. I did not know about the other tunnel, the one from the Hogshead, but it had disappeared by the following day.’

‘Neville said he just found it when they were in hiding, they were hungry.’

‘The room of requirement is a mystery to all including the staff Harry. Albus tried to figure that room out for many years, he was never able to. All we know is that the magic around the room works as it’s supposed to, when someone needs something it would provide it. Neville and the others needed food which opened the tunnel to the Hogshead. Tell us Harry, when you used that room for the DA, what did it look like?’

‘It was just a large open space, but there were lots of books in there, all on advanced defensive spells, there were things like sneak-o-scopes, like what the fake Mad-eye had. There were also cushions to use when we practiced stunning, most missed.’

‘Did you miss landing on the cushions?’ Severus asked.

‘No one ever stunned me.’

‘Did they try or were you just instructing not participating?’

‘I participated, no one could stun me. Oh, sorry one did but it was our first class. It was young Nigel’s turn, I had to show him how to stun so I didn’t lift my wand.’

‘So out of twenty four students, Hermione, Neville, Ron, some older than you, like Lee, George and Fred, no one ever stunned you?’ Minerva asked.

Harry shook his head, ‘No, closest was Ginny, I just got my shield charm up in time.’

‘Tell me what happened when you stunned someone?’ Severus asked.

‘With some they would fly back about forty or fifty feet, some further, Smith, Zachariah Smith bounced off the wall, we thought he was hurt, but he was okay. He wouldn’t come near me after that.’

‘Do you know when I stun someone Harry that they will fall around twenty to twenty five feet back. Were you standing in the middle of the room when you stunned Mr. Smith?’ Minerva asked.

‘Yeah, we always started in the centre.’

‘How big was the room?’ Severus asked.

‘Um, about,’ Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember, ‘Just slightly bigger than half the size of the great hall, in length, not by much.’

‘The great hall is two hundred and fifty feet long, so you looking at one hundred and twenty five feet. If you were in the centre you sent Mr. Smith just over sixty feet to the wall. That is a powerful stunner Harry, more powerful that I can do.’

Harry finally understood why they asked these questions, ‘Yeah, Severus said I had power, I just don’t feel it.’

‘You will, once you have seen for yourself. What else did you teach the DA?’ Minerva asked, she knew asking questions would make Harry relax.

‘Some couldn’t even disarm, so we started with that. We did the patronus charm, a stronger shield charm. Hermione, Angelina, Ginny, Luna and I were the only ones that could produce a decent shield charm when we started, but against some spells they didn’t work, so we would practice that a lot. I um,’ Harry sighed, ‘I taught them to fight off the imperius curse.’

‘Did all of them learn to beat it?’ Severus asked trying not to show his surprise.

‘No, the youngest was Nigel, twelve and Dennis, thirteen, they couldn’t, but everyone else could, right up to a bloke from Ravenclaw, Shaun, he was seventeen.’

‘You learned to beat that at fourteen, something no students should be able to learn at that age. You mentioned Dennis, did Colin learn?’ Minerva asked.

‘Yeah, took a few tries but he got it. The one that got it fastest surprised all of us though.’

‘Who would that be?’ Severus asked.

‘Neville, once Bellatrix and the others escaped Neville changed. Only I knew about his parents at the time so I get why he stepped up.’

‘Alice and Frank were wonderful people and powerful aurors. What Bellatrix did to them is heartbreaking, so yes, I understand why Neville put everything he could into learning. I believe part of that was because of you, he trusted you, he liked you and he supported you, so that made it easier for him to learn.’

‘Neville said he liked me teaching him. At first I was nervous, by about the fourth time we meet I finally enjoyed teaching. It was exciting, fun and even though we knew it was dangerous and we concentrated, we all had a good time.’

‘Yes, I’m sure you did. I heard a rumour though, maybe you could answer it for me,’ Minerva said.

‘If I can professor.’

‘During one of your lessons, you spoke to everyone, said something that they seemed to inspire them. It made a big difference to them, it was important, or so I was told. Can you tell me what you said?’

‘I said some of the greatest witches and wizards started off exactly where we were, if they could do it, so could we. Now that you reminded me of that, it was right after that everyone seemed to get better, get faster.’

‘Inspirational words from their leader, but more important, very true words. I don’t believe you could have said anything better to inspire your…troops,’ Severus smirked making Harry laugh.

‘It was Ginny’s idea to call us Dumbledore’s army, she said we were his troops.’

‘Did she say why she suggested that name?’ Minerva asked.

‘It was Fudge’s greatest fear, that Dumbledore would use the students as his own private army, which is a load of…’ Harry glanced up, ‘It was stupid.’

‘Thank you for not saying what you intended and very quick at catching that.’

‘I got used to catching myself with Mrs. Weasley. We all got slapped on the head when we slipped, Charlie more than the others.’

‘Charlie does not care what he says or to whom, he never did,’ Minerva pushed her plate away as she stood, ‘Do you know Harry, that is has been very nice to speak with you like this. All these years it has been student and teacher, it’s not very often I get to have a conversation with my students or former students like this. Good night Harry, everyone.’

‘Goodnight professor and it was good,’ Harry smiled then watched McGonagall leave the room, ‘I don’t feel as scared as I was.’

‘No, we thought asking you about your life that didn’t include Voldemort would make you relax a little and it worked.’

‘Do you really think I can learn enough to fight them?’

‘I do, it will take a while but you will learn. Now we’ll start tomorrow right after breakfast, so why don’t you get a good night sleep.’

‘Yeah, because I think I’m going to need it. You might have been playing a role over the last few years but you still know what you’re doing, so I can see some of that other professor Snape returning occasionally. Thanks Severus, good night,’ Harry gave a very small smile, then hugged Hagrid before heading back to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

For the first couple of weeks, Severus knew because of Harry’s lack of confidence that he wouldn’t believe he could use powerful spells or his own power which he was still doubting, so he started off easy, mainly teaching Harry difference stances, different ways to hold his wand, how to dodge and roll away from attacks. One thing that Severus realised, once Harry was occupied and concentrating on what he had been told, his nerves left and he just did what he had to. That’s when Severus got to see Harry’s potential and if Harry could just get over his belief that he wasn’t powerful then Severus was sure he would see a lot from Harry that would surprise him.

Harry stepped into the room of requirement to see boulders, all different size bounders scattered about the room.

‘Hi,’ Harry said quietly.

‘Harry, are you ready to get started?’

‘Yeah, what’s with the boulders?’

‘To hide behind, today we are going to use all types of hexes and jinxes, nothing that will cut us up too badly and nothing that could render us unconscious. I think it’s time to see how you will go with real spells being aimed at you instead of just a stinging hex.’

‘I’m not sure how I will go, you hit me almost every time.’

‘Yes, because you still lack any confidence. So these boulders, they are not here to just hide behind, yes they are here to stop you being hit but it will allow both of us to move towards each other hopefully without being seen. Now tell me, did you read those few chapters I asked you too?’

‘Yeah, it was fascinating, so even though it’s like I was told to do my homework when I’m not a student anymore, it was good. I think it was the first time that I really took in what I was reading first time. Those few times you knew I had been wondering the corridors, I used to do that to clear my head because I couldn’t concentrate on my work, walking around, looking at different portraits or sections of the castle I’d never seen before, all that really help, a lot. Last night I didn’t need to do that, I just sat in front of the fireplace reading.’

‘I used to be curious as to why you were out so often, now I know. So as you would have read, there are many ways to use the same spell when in a life and death situation. The diagrams would have shown you some examples, keep them in mind while we play this scene out.’

‘I noticed sometimes you use terms from the muggle world, like then, this scene.’

‘My mother would sometimes take me to the theatre, when my father wasn’t around.’

‘Hermione mentioned going to the theatre with her parents. But I thought you meant from a movie.’

‘That as well. Tell me before we begin, what movies did you see as a child growing up in the muggle world?’

‘I never saw any, occasionally I would catch a glimpse of something on the television the Dursley’s would be watching, but they hated me being in the same room with them.’

‘Then maybe after you are ready to go out, we might take in a movie.’

Harry’s smile was bigger this time, ‘I’d like that, thanks.’

‘Good, now how about we begin. You start from the other end, pick any boulder to stand behind, when you see the red sparks that is the sign to begin. You can work your way towards me any way you want, but you need to make yourself believe that you’re trapped, you have to get to the other end to escape which means getting passed your attackers.’

‘I’ve been trapped before so I could probably use those times to help,’ Harry turned and headed down the back of the very large room then to behind one of the medium size boulders. He took a couple of deep breaths, took his wand out and waited. He only waited a few seconds before he saw the red sparks shot overhead.

Harry couldn’t believe how intense this was, every time he went to move from one boulder to the next one Severus’ spells just missed his head. Everything he thought of didn’t seem to work but one idea came to him, he wasn’t sure how good he would go but he thought he had nothing to lose in trying.

Harry took a couple of calming breaths, took another wand from his pocket, then he stared down at the two wands, one in each hand then before he could think too much about what he was about to do, he moved. Harry rolled quickly firing spells from both wands then realised he was behind another boulder and Severus’ spell didn’t stop him this time. So he did it again, but this time instead of rolling he ducked low as he stepped out and sent another barrage of spells before ending up behind another boulder. Harry couldn’t stop smiling, as he moved closer and closer to the other end and not once had he been hit but he knew he had hit Severus a couple of times, once he got his aim better. He cast a point me spell and found Severus to be three feet in front and to the right, so Harry moved to the left, circled around the boulder. He sent four stunners in a row as he rolled behind another boulder then he jumped up and ran out and had Severus on his back and disarmed.

‘Bloody hell Harry, do you realise how many times you hit me?’

Harry reached down and grasps Severus’ hand, pulling to his feet then handed him his wand, ‘No, I knew I got you a few times but wasn’t sure how many.’

‘Almost once or twice every time you moved. Now how many times did I hit you?’

Harry shrugged, ‘You didn’t.’

‘That’s what I thought. Now explain to me why this time was different?’

Harry gave a very sheepish smile then showed his two wands, ‘I thought it’d try.’

‘Exactly what I was hoping for, I just didn’t realise how well it would work.’

‘I’ve never heard of two handed duelling before, not until I read that book last night.’

‘It’s not widely known and it was believed that it would never work as well as single handed duelling. So the next time we do that know I will also have two wands.’

‘That should be interesting.’

‘It will be, very interesting. Now that second wand, it looks familiar. Care to explain how you came to be using Albus’ wand?’

‘Long story that originally should have meant you would be the owner of this wand, but it ended up being me,’ Harry stared down at the wand in his left hand, ‘So you don’t know anything about this wand apart from belonging to Dumbledore?’

‘And that the dark lord broke open his tomb to take it which I have no idea why he would do that.’

Harry lifted his head and stared into Severus’ obsidian eyes, ‘It’s the elder wand.’

‘Oh my,’ Severus leant against one of the bounders, ‘The wand of destiny. How in the name of merlin did Albus get that wand and how did Voldemort find out?’

‘Long story, but Grindlewald stole it from Gregorovitch because he knew he was evenly matched with Dumbledore so he wanted a powerful wand. But since he stole it without killing the last owner and he didn’t win it, the wand worked like any other wand which let Dumbledore beat him. Voldemort had been researching this wand for a while, I kept seeing into his mind, how he kept thinking about a powerful wand. Then when I was away with Hermione and Ron we got to hear the story of the three brothers. There’s more to that but eventually I worked out that Voldemort was trying to find this wand. Then I found myself in his mind again, he went to Nurmengard prison, spoke with Grindlewald and what surprised me was Gellert Grindlewald tried to protect Dumbledore, saying he didn’t know who had the wand but Voldemort figured it out.’

‘You disarmed Draco at Malfoy manor before you escaped.’

‘Yeah, I did, but how did you know that?’

‘Draco told me what happened. He disarmed Albus that night on the astronomy tower, taking the power of the elder wand without even realising it. Is that what you meant about me owning it?’

‘Yeah, Dumbledore wanted you to own it since he planned his death with you, he just didn’t expect Malfoy to disarm him. But as he told me after, he was glad it didn’t work. Voldemort did try to kill you which would have meant he could have owned the wand and had the power that went with it.’

‘I am glad it didn’t work either, I do not want that wand. I don’t believe I should be trusted with something so power and so dangerous.’

Harry stared at Severus and realised that he thought he wasn’t good enough even after all these years. It was like he was still paying for his past and couldn’t believe how good he actually was, too good Harry thought, more than most.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus didn’t want Harry to get nervous about leaving Hogwarts for the first time, so he never mentioned he sent a letter to his friends to see if they wanted to meet them. He did ask if they could disguise themselves, even if it was just enough to make sure they were not recognised as Harry Potter’s friends.

Harry heard a knock on his door, ‘Severus,’ he smiled the moment he opened it.

Severus held up two small flasks, ‘It’s time to take a small trip into Diagon Alley.’

‘Oh god,’ Harry stepped back and would have fallen over if Severus hadn’t raced in and caught him before he hit the floor.

Harry stared up into Severus eyes who was staring down at him then before he could think about the consequences of his actions Harry kissed Severus.

Severus’s eyes flew opened then he stood Harry on his feet, ‘What you are feeling for me is gratitude, do not mixed that up with real feelings.’

Harry sighed, ‘At first I did think it was gratitude, until I started to dream about us together. But if you’re not interested then I won’t do it again.’

‘I am too old for you.’

Harry lifted his head, ‘What’s age got to do with anything? What I think you mean is I’m too young for you, a kid right,’ Harry snapped before he could stop himself.

‘Harry.’

‘No, that’s what this is about, you still see a kid, James Potter’s kid. You’re only helping me because of my mother, because you feel guilty, but I’m still just a kid to you,’ Harry turned his back on Severus so he wouldn’t see the tears form in his eyes. He had been so careful not to show how he was feeling, but this time he just couldn’t help himself.

‘I do not see you as James Potter’s child, not anymore, I do not see you as a child at all. If I thought of you as a child then why would I have dreamt about you the last few nights?’

Harry didn’t know if he should get his hopes up or not, but he did turn, ‘Dreamt, how?’

‘I believe you could work that out for yourself.’

‘Then what’s the problem, if we both like each other shouldn’t we at least see if this can work? Blimey Severus, all of us could have died so many times over the last few years, I’m still in danger. Oh, is that it, you don’t think your training will help me survive and you don’t want to start anything because I’m going to die?’

‘No, I do not believe you will die because I do believe my training will help. You were dating the Weasley girl, now you’re looking at me. Don’t you think that’s just too big a jump, going from a girl to a man, a man twice your age I might add.’

‘I always knew Ginny wasn’t for me, but I was confused, plus look at when we first started dating. I was learning about horcruxes, I believed I would die at his hand not the other way around. I had him in my head all the time, I felt what he was feeling, I was overwhelmed. When we dated again, after Voldemort died, it just felt wrong, but I thought I was feeling off because of these attacks not because of her. Do you know when I first looked at you differently, like someone I wouldn’t mind snogging?’

‘No.’

‘That day you showed us our aura’s, I was watching you while you cast the charms on Hermione and Ron, I realised that I used to watch you in class a lot. How you moved, it was so…graceful, it’s the only way to describe it. Then I saw how your fingers wrapped around your wand, how you held your robes,’ Harry blushed as he looked down, ‘I kept wondering what you looked like under those robes. Tell me the truth, is it my scars?’

‘No, it is not, it’s your age and the fact you were sleeping with a girl a few months ago.’

‘My dreams are about us having sex and again, what does age have to do with anything. Tonks wasn’t much older than I am when she married Remus and his your age, was your age,’ Harry sighed then sat down, ‘Age shouldn’t matter, feelings should.’

Severus kept staring down at Harry, his thoughts on was Harry really serious or was he mixing up gratitude with real feelings. He wasn’t sure it was worth starting anything, one or both of them could end up hurt, emotionally hurt. He sat beside Harry, but gave him some space.

‘What if you realise I am too old for you, we could both end up hurt?’

‘Isn’t any relationship a risk to begin with and again age shouldn’t matter. Let me tell you something Dumbledore said to me once, even Hermione said the same thing,’ Harry turned and looked at Severus, stared into his eyes, ‘Blimey your eyes are sexy.’

Before Severus could stop himself, he chuckled, ‘Dumbledore told you my eyes were sexy?’

Harry heard the amusement in Severus’ voice and could see it on his face, ‘No you prat, they are though.’

‘We have to go soon Harry and if you keep being distracted by my eyes we will never leave.’

Harry smiled again, ‘He said that for an eleven year old I seemed to act like I was twenty years old. When I was away with Hermione and Ron, when Ron was gone, Hermione said there were times she would believe I was as old as her father. You saw some of my old scars, you must have realised how I grew up. As long as I could remember I had to look after myself, even cook and clean for them. I was six years old cooking their breakfast while I was lucky to get a slice of toast. I learned from an early age how to do everything, cook, clean, bathe and shower myself, I was very self-reliant. So if you think about this logically, I am older, just not in my actual age, but in how I was raised and how I feel. The moment I stepped inside the castle and heard everything, then Quirrell, Voldemort, everything, I realised that I couldn’t play like other kids, I had to concentrate to stay alive. By the time I saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets I felt as old as you. Don’t you see, I still feel like that, how could I not with the shit I’ve had to put up with.’

Severus sighed then moved closer to Harry, put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

‘I noticed how you seemed a lot older than the children your age. Alright, we can give this a go, see if this will work or not. All I ask is that we keep this private, at least for now. Give you and me a chance to see how we will get on as a couple, not as friends.’

‘I can do that, now can I snog you?’

Severus chuckled, then he swooped, claiming Harry’s mouth with his own. If Severus was honest, the feel of his tongue in Harry’s mouth and Harry’s tongue in his was the most desirable feeling in the world more than he thought was possible. He’s dreams had been nothing compared to what he was actually feeling. The hot desire building inside him threatened to overtake his senses, so he knew right then he had to stop before they were both so far gone with each other’s lips, tongues and hands that they couldn’t stop and right now was not the time to do anything else. So Severus reluctantly pulled back but kept his eyes on Harry’s as they slowly opened and he’d been right, he could see the desire in Harry’s eyes, it was there as clear as day.

‘We need to go.’

Harry groaned softly, ‘Blimey that put a damper on everything. Can’t we go out tomorrow?’

Severus smirked, ‘No and you will not talk me into taking this any further, not until we get to know each other as a couple,’ Severus let Harry go even though his whole body screamed not to. He stood, took Harry’s hand and pulled him to his feet than handed him one of the flask. So even though Harry was scared about going out in public Severus knew that he was so turned on right now that those feelings were overshadowing his nerves.


	17. Chapter 17

Minerva had opened the tunnel to the shrieking shake, she only allowed Severus and Harry to use it so whoever was watching for Harry would not see two strange men leave the school and suspect polyjuice potion was used. By the time Harry and Severus snuck through the tunnel, Severus could see how scared Harry was even though neither of them looked like themselves.

‘Relax, there is no way anyone would know it’s you. You look to be about thirty, dirty long blond hair, no lightning shaped scar and no glasses, you’re even taller.’

‘Keep reminding me because I feel like me even if I don’t look like me.’

‘I will remind you. So are you ready?’

‘Not really but I know I have to do this and if I can get through this without being attacked it will help.’

‘Yes it will, but I will still take you by side along apparition. You are not focused enough right now.’

‘I don’t mind because it means I get to hold you.’

‘You cheeky brat.’

Harry chuckled then slipped his arms around Severus’ waist, ‘You can’t deny you like this, not after that kiss?’

‘I don’t and if you behave while we are out then you might get what you’ve been dreaming about. But then again, it’s still too soon for sex.’

‘You’re a tease Sev,’ Harry smirked.

‘Your mother always called me Sev, never Severus unless I was in trouble.’

‘Yeah, I saw that in your memory. Okay, let’s do this so we can get back to snogging.’

Severus chuckled, ‘I think I have found the perfect way to get you out of hiding and I am going to use it as often as I can.’

‘I don’t mind since I want to snog you and shag you.’

‘That is not behaving,’ Severus shook his head then tightened his hold on Harry before turning on the spot, ‘You’re okay, no one will see Harry Potter.’

‘Okay,’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths then let Severus go, ‘I’m ready. Where are we heading?’

‘Into Diagon Alley, I could do with some ingredients, you might like to look at something while we’re here, maybe a new broom.’

‘I have thought about another broom. Do you fly Sev?’

‘Before we go any further, call me William.’

‘Oh right, well, I couldn’t use James, someone might pick up on that. What about John as that was Remus’ middle name?’

‘John it is, now as to your question, yes I fly I just never saw the fascination with the game of quidditch.’

‘Maybe we could have a fly together. You know…William, maybe you could incorporate duelling but on brooms, having the high ground advantage would be good.’

‘I have never thought of that before but it is something that we might have to consider. You know John, I think being around me is rubbing off on you. You are finally starting to use your brains.’

‘I’d rather use something else on you right now.’

Severus shook his head, ‘No, not yet, now come on,’ Severus and Harry walked towards the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Even though Severus could see Harry was nervous, he held his head up and just stepped into the old pub. Severus followed but both men never stopped just walked through the pub until they came to the brick wall. Severus nodded to Harry so he took his wand out and tapped the bricks, ‘You did well.’

‘I wasn’t sure how I would go, but it was easy and apart from a quick glance, no one took any notice of us.’

‘No, so this will get you over your phobia which will help your mind remind you that you have always been a fighter. You might not want to fight anymore but right now you have no choice.’

‘I know, but our last session helped, I felt a bit of my confidence coming back.’

‘Good and even though I would do anything to help with that, I did not hold back at all. You needed me to go at you as if I was a real attacker, as that is the only way you can learn. Now let’s go get my ingredients and remember, William?’

‘I do…Bill,’ Harry smirked making Severus chuckle, ‘It works and it’s a name I can remember easily enough.’

‘Fine, Bill or William.’

Severus and Harry walked casually up the cobbled road until they came to the apothecary. It was crowded like always and Severus noticed Harry kept standing as close to him as he could, occasionally bumping into him.

‘Relax,’ Severus whispered, ‘Help me with my ingredients, here,’ Severus showed Harry the list, ‘You can get those four at the bottom which is right where I need to be to get the rest.’

‘Sorry, it’s just so crowded in here, I wasn’t expecting that.’

‘It is a good test, you don’t look frightened just a little nervous.’

Harry nodded then gathered Severus’ ingredients, he kept looking around but no one was taking any notice of him which made him relax even if it was just slightly. Severus paid then they left and headed to quality quidditch supplies. Harry looked at the Firebolt which reminded him of Sirius then he saw the latest broom, the Firestreak. He ran his hand over the sleek wood then closed his eyes.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Sensing, I did this with my old Firebolt that…Padfoot got me. It sort of felt like that broom was meant to be mine.’

‘Are you sensing the same thing with this broom?’

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, ‘Yes, I am,’ Harry stepped over to the counter, ‘Could I have two of the Firestreaks please?’

‘Two, I do not get many people that want two because of the expense, unless it’s a team.’

‘No, nothing like that, just two people that want to have a fly together.’

‘John, that is not necessary.’

‘How are you going to fly with me if you don’t have a broom, if I use this and you use those old things you’d never catch me. Besides, I want to get this for you, you’ve helped so much, it’s my way of saying thank you.’

‘You do not need to buy me anything for helping.’

‘I know…Bill, but I want to,’ Harry turned back, ‘Two,’ Harry put a heap of gold on the counter. The sales assistant handed Harry two brooms then his change.

‘I hope you enjoy them.’

‘I know I will, thanks.’

‘Let’s go, we have one more stop to make,’ Severus shook his head then opened the door for Harry.

‘Where else are we going?’

‘To have some lunch while we are here. Remember though, take another sip of potion the moment we sit down.’

‘Can you tell it’s going to wear off or you’re just good at keeping time?’

‘Both as I have used this quite often, you get used to it.’

Harry and Severus stepped into the small pub, not the Leaky Cauldron, a smaller pub that Harry had never seen before. It wasn’t like the Leaky Cauldron, this one didn’t have rooms to rent. Harry sat, taking a sip of his potion, Severus bought two drinks then sat down taking a sip of his potion before both of them sipped their firewhiskey. Severus spotted Hermione and Ron even though they were disguised, he waved them over.

‘Um, who are they?’ Harry asked quietly as the woman and man sat down.

‘John, these are friends.’ Severus raised his eyebrows.

‘Bilius, remember,’ Ron smirked.

‘Jean,’ Hermione smiled.

‘You never told me…Bill.’

‘No, I wanted to surprise you. So we’re going to sit together and have lunch. No one knows who we are, so let’s just enjoy being out.’

‘Are you okay?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yeah, bit nervous in the apothecary mainly because it was so crowded.’

‘He’s training is coming along very well. Last time he hit me over twenty times yet I never got him once. Care to explain what you did…John?’

‘Um, Bill had me read this book about duelling so I thought I’d try it the next time we trained,’ Harry smiled, ‘Two handed duelling, two wands, one in each hand, it was fabulous, I couldn’t believe how well it worked.’

‘I’ve never read anything about duelling with two wands,’ Hermione said looking disgruntled.

‘I have an extensive library with books that students aren’t always assigned. This was never considered worth trying, yet I have used it quite effectively, just not against John here. Let’s order some lunch and John can go through how he defeated me,’ Severus got the attention of the waitress, they ordered then went back to their discussion on two handed duelling.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days Severus could see some of Harry’s self-confident returning and it all started the day he used two wands for the first time. He had organised another scene for Harry to use, this time with walls and small buildings. He wasn’t going to tell Harry that there was more to this scenario than he could see.

‘As you can see Harry, there will be rooms you will need to get through, around corners and for all you know I could be anywhere, including up on the roof or hiding behind furniture.’

‘That’s a lot of places to watch,’ Harry glanced around trying to take in as much as he could, ‘Okay, even though it’s just you, I can image those six death eaters being here, all hiding in different areas.’

‘Good, that is what you need to do because that is what the death eaters would do. One might aim a spell at you and while you are concentrating on him the others will attack. So you need to remember you’re reflexes, your turns, rolls and shield charms at the same time. This will be the hardest scene I have set up, so are you ready?’

‘Yes, so just those hexes and jinxes again?’

‘Yes, nothing that will do too much damage, otherwise I would end up unconscious or bleeding to death.’

‘I wouldn’t hurt you Sev. Okay, do I just pick a spot or do you want me in a specific area?’

‘Through all those buildings until you are at the other end, I will remain here until we start.’

‘Okay,’ Harry blew out a huge breath then headed through the building but he did take in what he could as he passed. He saw a lot of places where someone could hide to ambush him so he knew he would need to be really focused on this task or he would be the one being hexed.

Harry saw the red sparks then started moving, at first slowly. He realised he was trying to be sneaky but that wouldn’t work, not when he needed to get through each building until he could escape at the other end. So Harry pulled his other wand took a couple of deep breaths and rolled out from behind the wall until he landed behind a cabinet. but four spells just missed him. He had fired off a barrage of spells not knowing if he hit Severus at all. He kept rolling, dodging, ducking, running and all the time firing spells from both wands. He noticed a movement from above, just slight movement from the sky. Even though Harry knew they were inside the castle it really looked like he was moving in and around building with the grass underneath and the sky above. Harry flung himself onto his back shooting four spells in quick succession before rolling behind an arm chair. He never slowed his speed or his spells until he ended up at the end of the room, where the door to the room of requirement was, which told Harry he had finished.

‘I can’t believe what I just witnessed,’ Severus moved out into the open, ‘You never got hit again did you?’

‘No, close but no, it seemed to go okay, a bit tricky especially when you were up in the air. My idea of using a broom to have the high ground seemed to work though.’

‘Yes, your idea which would work normally but you never just looked up, you decided to lie on your back while hiding behind furniture. Alright, now I should explain that there was more to this than you know,’ Severus turned Harry to face all the buildings as Minerva, Filius, Kingsley, Hermione and Ron stepped out, Ron holding a broom, ‘You were not just fighting me, you were fighting all of us, six of us against you.’

‘And you got all of us Harry, my body stings and aches. I didn’t train this hard when I was an auror,’ Kingsley smirked.

‘Blimey,’ Harry stared around at two of his former teachers, one a former duelling champion. His two friends who Harry knew was good and the man that was an auror, ‘Blimey.’

‘I think Harry’s in shock professor,’ Hermione smiled, ‘If I didn’t know any better Harry I would have thought there were a dozen people instead of just you.’

‘Damn good mate and fast, how did you get so fast but precise at the same time?’

‘Severus is a good teacher, but I didn’t hurt anyone did I?’

‘A few aches Harry, but nothing serious.’ Minerva said.

‘As a former champion Mr. Potter I can honestly say that you are the best I’ve seen in a long time,’ Filius said in his high squeaky excited voice.

‘Thank you professor, but if I knew I was going up again professor McGonagall, you who we all heard was a duelling champion, Kingsley who is an auror and my two friends who trained with me a lot, I think my nerves would have frozen me to the spot.’

‘That is why I never told you. I wanted you to see for yourself that you are powerful enough to withstand an attack from six sides at once. Using Filius and the minister was also to prove to you that you have talent and power to go up against experienced fighters.’

‘I think it’s sinking in, finally. So it was Ron on the broom, it’s a wonder I didn’t spot the ginger hair.’

‘I darkened it just for this. Now how about we go eat, that made me hungry?’

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes, ‘You’re always hungry Weasley.’

‘I think we should all eat, that was very intense. But I have to say Harry, right now you are better than any auror. Sure you won’t change your mind?’ Kingsley asked as they left the room of requirement.

‘No, sorry Kingsley, even though I’ve been enjoying the training with Severus, it also showed me I don’t want that as my life.’

‘I didn’t think so, but I had to ask. Do you know what you want to do?’

‘Something occurred to me, not sure how I will go or if it’s possible, especially with no N.E.W.T.s.’

‘What would that be mate because I still want to be an auror but seeing you just then, you make me feel like a first year.’

Harry knew his friend was trying to make him feel better which is what Ron does, ‘This might shock you, but after the last few years, the fighting, seeing the injured, I want to help people, so a healer came to mind.’

‘Could you put aside your emotions when dealing with severely hurt and injured people?’ Minerva asked.

‘I think I could and that mainly comes down to what I have been through and seen. Right after the fighting, I saw Madame Pomfrey and the other healers working on the injured. They were hurt themselves and exhausted but they never stopped until they had everyone stabilised. I’ve always had a lot of energy and I’m not one for just sitting around doing nothing, I like to keep busy. But the thought of being able to help people without fighting really appeals to me.’

‘Then the news I have might help with that,’ Kingsley said as the group stepped into the great hall, ‘With a few refresher courses every one of your age can get their N.E.W.T.s. It will be just for a month, you will go over the main things you need to pass those tests and even if they would not be up to o or e standard you will pass. We believe all of you deserve this as the reason you could not do your seventh year was due to Voldemort.’

‘I had hoped we might have been allowed to return to do our last year, but as long as I can take the test then I’m fine with that,’ Hermione said.

‘If we could have accommodated you we would have. But there will be extra first years when term begins and the students are all going up a year, so the sixth will be seventh like normal even though they never did their whole year. The house rooms only have enough rooms for first to seventh years.’

‘I get that, so Ginny will be in seventh year?’ Ron asked.

‘Yes, if your sister returns.’

‘She knows that’s how scouts find players, she wants to play professional quidditch. But now I know I can still go into the auror training. It’ll seem strange without you mate, it was you that gave me the idea of being an auror now you don’t want to. I do get it though, he was after you then all these attacks, maybe something not so stressful is what you need.’

‘Healers can get very stressed, ask Poppy. Now why don’t you three sit at the Gryffindor table while we go to the staff table,’ Minerva said then walked off with Filius and Kingsley.

‘Thanks Severus, you have given me my self-confidence back,’ Harry stared up into those dark eyes that kept evading his dreams, then he saw Severus smile and give a nod, ‘Really?’

‘You act like such a child sometimes Harry, but yes. I believe we both know this is what we both want.’

Harry grinned hugely then launched himself at Severus until he was wrapped around him kissing him hungrily.


	19. Chapter 19

‘It seems you were right Minerva even though that is a sight I never thought I would see,’ Kingsley said turning away from the two men kissing.

‘I saw a few looks pass between them. Now I believe I know exactly how to help Harry.’

Ron and Hermione had their backs to Harry and Snape but both looked shocked at what they had witnessed.

‘When did this happen?’ Ron asked.

‘I would say it’s been going on for a while, they just kept it to themselves.’

‘Oh Ginny is going to be pissed, but it’s her own fault. She did dump him then wanted him to keep his glamour up, she couldn’t accept him with the way he looked.’

‘Yes, that is why I am not talking to your sister at the moment. But I wonder how this news will be taken once everyone knows about it.’

‘We don’t care what anyone thinks,’ Harry said as he stood beside Severus, their arms around each other, ‘But you two are different, my best friends, are you okay with us?’

‘It’s your life mate, I just don’t want to see you shoving your tongue down professor Snape’s throat again.’

Harry and Severus chuckled, ‘But he taste so good Ron.’

‘Alright Harry, behave, now I’m going to eat, you should do the same. You burned a lot of energy earlier,’ Severus brushed a kiss over Harry’s lips, ‘We’ll talk later.’

‘I’ll be here Sev,’ Harry grinned hugely as he watched Severus stroll up to the staff table before he faced his friends who were both smirking at him, ‘Let’s eat, I’m starving.’

‘That’s a change, but so much has changed, you and Snape, shagging each other, not something I expected.’

‘Ron, you don’t know that’s what they’re doing and it’s none of our business.’

‘True, it’s not, but yes we are,’ Harry dished himself up a huge lunch much to Hermione’s surprise. ‘What, I’m hungry, Sev’s right, that type of fighting burns your energy.’

‘That’s why Ron’s hungry, but then again, Ron is always hungry. Now, a healer, when did you decide on that as a career?’

‘A few weeks back, I was remembering how the healers worked, I watched them a lot while I was sitting in the room. I know it’ll be hard work and it’s four years training, but it just appealed to me.’

‘What about you and Snape, how will you see each other?’ Ron asked in between shovelling food into his mouth.

‘He’s worked that out with McGonagall, I’ll be able to stay here and floo out when I need to. Which I still can’t leave until these death eaters are caught.’

‘But if the floo is activated it could mean others getting in,’ Hermione said.

‘No, see, the head of the school can charm a specific floo to a person, that’s how Sev was able to leave all the time when Voldemort summoned him. Sev never mentioned us as a couple just that I’m more protected here until they get caught, so he explained what Dumbledore did to his floo.’

‘Handy, I used to wonder how he left when he was summoned. I’m curious, did he ever tell you what that felt like?’

‘A burning in the mark, like what I felt on my forehead. But it’s faded now, you can barely see it.’

‘But you looked at it right?’ Hermione asked.

‘Hard not to, not after the memories of it that I’ve got. So when did Sev ask you about today?’

‘A couple of days ago, he knew you were getting confident again but he said you still didn’t think you could go up against more than one.’

‘I didn’t until then, I couldn’t believe it when I saw all of you, but Kingsley and Flitwick, blimey.’

‘Still shocked aren’t you mate?’

‘Yeah, hard to believe I got all of you and I never got hit once. I know you two are good, McGonagall is as well and I’ve really got to see how good Sev is, but Kingsley’s an auror. Remember some of the stories Tonks told us, then Mad-eye would chip in with stuff. It just seems impossible that I was able to get through every building and passed all of you at the same time, without being hit. But tell me about being up on the broom, would it work normally?’

‘Yeah it would, you’re just too powerful. But like what Snape said that day about aura’s and the colours. If I was going up against normal powered people, I think I would have handled two or three easily from that advantage.’

‘Maybe it’s something that the head auror might take into consideration. Aurors use brooms to get around sometimes, if they can fight while flying, especially two handed, it might give you an advantage.’

‘I’ve used my knees to hold on and steer, had no choice playing quidditch. But this place is looking better, how long did McGonagall say it will take before it’s repaired?’

‘Sev told me that some parts won’t be but they are just going to enchant those areas so when the students return they won’t be able to go near them, so it shouldn’t be much longer really. Now come on Hermione, auror and healer, we still don’t know what you want to do.’

‘I’m still going to help with the house elves and other creatures that are not treated fairly.’

‘So the department of control for magical creatures. All I say is if it’s what you really want to do and you’ll enjoy doing it, then do it. Apart from not wanting to have anything to do with dark witches and wizards, auror work just lost its appear to me. I think all of us should try to get a job we all want and will enjoy, something we’re passionate about. Look at your brother Ron, Charlie’s great with dragons because he’s passionate about it, but not anyone could do that type of job.’

‘Yeah, Charlie’s always been into dragons so it does suit him. Even though you gave me the idea of an auror, after the last couple of years I got to understand what they do. So it really appeals to me, doing what we have been but on a full time basis. It made me feel good about myself so I think I’ve found what I’m supposed to do.’

‘See, you feel it so it’s meant to be. I think we’ve finally found our part, what we’re meant to do. I just need to get over this fear of being surrounded and hopefully these death eaters can get caught. I know I could fight them now, so I’m not as scared as I was. I know I have a good chance at surviving an attack by all six, even if I don’t want to. I’m starting to have the life I want now, Sev and then a healer, I don’t want anything to ruin it.’

‘It won’t Harry, just keep concentrating on what you’ve learned because you were very impressive,’ Hermione smiled, ‘When professor Snape explained what he wanted us to do, I was a bit hesitant at first. I kept thinking six of us are going to be aiming at you, that you’d end up too sore to keep going.’

‘I would have felt the same if it was you, but it was good. I can’t believe I didn’t get hit. Are you sure none of you pulled back?’

‘No, Snape said we had to act like you were a death eater or something like that. We had to really go for it, like you were the person causing problems, hurting people, killing, that type of thing. It was hard because we knew it was you. But Hermione said if you got through us even with a few small injuries then you will realise how good you are.’

‘I started to get my confident back that day I used two wands the first time. Now though, I think I could handle anything they throw at me. My main concern is that I don’t freeze if I see them.’

‘That’s the next test Harry, a couple of those death eaters are going to appear, it won’t be really them but it should get your head in the right place,’ Severus sat beside Harry putting his arm around his shoulder.

‘Um, how are you going to make polyjuice potion with their hair?’ Hermione asked.

‘As my job of spying for Albus, sometimes I had to become one of them, so I would collect their hair whenever I saw an opportunity. As I’m sure Harry explained to both of you, Voldemort did not trust anyone. He would tell a few one thing, then tell others something else, none of us ever knew what the others were doing. I needed to find out, so changing occasionally let me know what he told the others to do.’

‘Did you ever think you might get found out?’ Ron asked.

‘All the time, I had to keep that thought in my mind because it could happen which would mean Albus would not have the information he needed. Most of the conversations we had together were about Harry, how to capture him so Voldemort could be the one to kill him. That was his only order, capture, do not kill Harry Potter,’ Severus tightened his arm around Harry, ‘But you did the impossible, you killed him, you survived, something I never though you would do. Now though love, I couldn’t be happier.’

Harry smiled up at Severus then put his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t believe how much this man meant to him, more than he thought he would. Now if they could just get these last six death eaters and snatchers so they could have a good life together. But Harry knew their news would shock a lot of people. Harry didn’t care, he had a man that cared about him, and that he cared about, now it was time to have a life together.


	20. Chapter 20

After Hermione and Ron left, Severus took Harry up to Minerva’s office, ‘You said you wanted to tell Harry something Minerva.’

‘Yes, I did, why don’t you both sit.’

Harry looked nervously at Severus but sat in one of the chairs, ‘Is it about us professor?’

‘No, that is your personal business, it does not concern me. You explained that you would like to be a healer.’

‘Yes, it’s something that I haven’t stopped thinking about for a while now.’

‘Once you receive your N.E.W.T.s then you will start healer training. Do you know that you study under one healer for the four years before you become a junior healer?’

‘I knew it took four years but not that you study under one healer, I figured it was a lot of different healers.’

‘No, one healer will take on a student for the full four years. Now I spoke with someone on your behalf, without mentioning your name, at first. I know you do not want to be taken on just because you happen to be Harry Potter.’

‘I was worried about that.’

‘This healer was, well, let’s just say she was excited about taking a student and she had no idea it was you. She always wanted to take a student but over the last few years it was not possible, now it is.’

‘That’s great, so she works at St Mungo’s?’

‘No,’ Minerva smiled, ‘Poppy has agreed to take you on, which means you will live and work here at Hogwarts,’ Minerva chuckled as Harry’s mouth dropped opened, ‘I think I’ve shocked Harry, that’s twice in one day.’

‘I believe you are right Minerva,’ Severus smiled as he tapped Harry’s face, ‘Are you with us?’

‘Blimey.’

‘That seems to be a favourite word of yours Harry.’

‘I’m blown away professor, to be able to live here and work here, it’s a dream, then add the fact I can be with Severus, you can’t beat that.’

‘The only restrictions you have is that you do not take your personal life out into the school. You can be a couple, that is not what I’m saying, you just have to tone it down you could say.’

Harry blushed, ‘Yeah, sorry, I just get so excited that I don’t think about anyone else being around.’

‘Yes, that is what I mean.’

Harry turned to Severus but noticed he was smiling, ‘So you’re okay with this, me working and living here?’

‘Yes, that way we will have more time. Naturally through the day we both work, some nights I work, some nights Poppy works which means you do as well. So we’ll find time to spend together.’

‘This is not really my business but if you wish to live together you can.’

Harry blushed as he looked at Severus who nodded, ‘Since you do spend most nights in my room, it makes the most sense.’

‘Sev,’ Harry blushed again making Severus and Minerva chuckle, ‘Okay, I’d like that.’

‘Kingsley said that he’s setting up these tests for just after the students return. So you’ve got time to study what you need to pass your N.E.W.T.s,’ Minerva handed over some parchment, ‘Those are what you get asked during your tests. Normally a healer will need an O in potions, but we all know after the disruption from last year that high scores might not be possible. It will mean that you will have to study potions while you are learning under Poppy.’

‘I can help Harry with that. If he is anything like he’s mother than he must have some talent with potions.’

‘I made the draught of living death perfectly for Slughorn, using your book of course, but I did it.’

‘I didn’t mean to upset you Harry and I do understand why you could not learn before. Between Voldemort and how I was made to treat you during that time, anyone would have problems learning. So I can help you set up a place to practice before the students return. You need to get back into a routine this will help.’

‘Since I’m not as scared as I was I know I can concentrate on potions. Did Kingsley say anything about those death eaters or snatchers professor?’

‘He’s going to speak with Mr. Robards about some plans to lure them out. He did say that a few aurors might change into you, but they are still working on that.’

‘I could help, I know I can now thanks to all Sev’s training.’

‘Let’s wait and see how you go facing fake death eaters.’

‘Yeah, you make sense Sev, that’s my only concern that I’ll freeze up.’

‘That is why it’s best to test how you will go. Now I spoke with Minerva about this, there will be two changing into death eaters but you will not be told when they will attack. Being taken by surprise is what you have been experiencing, but now you know how good you are, then I believe you will react instead of freezing.’

‘I think I will, I just can’t be sure until it happens. The thing is, if I don’t see you around then I know an attack is coming.’

‘That is why I won’t be changing, I have a few people that is willing to help, but naturally, I am not telling you who.’

‘This plan of Severus’ is going to show you how good you really are Harry. You will get attacked without knowing when or from where. You’re reactions to fight will kick in, like it has done many times before.’

‘Yeah, I think it will, it was just being surrounded when these attacks happened, that was scared me. I was penned in, couldn’t get my wand, but it happened suddenly, the people and the attacks.’

‘Yes, it was the same that first few minutes after he died.’

‘You had to rescue me,’ Harry smiled at Minerva, ‘First all the people, then that death eater attacked and I still couldn’t move. All I wanted was to go see a healer then sleep.’

‘So Minerva helped you out?’

‘I put my arm around Harry and got him through the crowd, then took him to see Poppy.’

‘I used my cloak to sneak out. I went straight to Grimmauld place, but through the night I heard the death eaters looking for me. I had a couple of minutes, so I dressed, straightened the bed then hid under my cloak while they checked the room. As I was sneaking out I heard the brush against the wall, I didn’t think, just turned and stunned him, then bound him before hurrying from the house.’

‘You were not surrounded, your instincts kicked him and you did what you have been doing for years. So you left there and headed straight for Godric’s Hollow,’ Severus said.

‘I needed somewhere to go and Dumbledore told me he enchanted the house so it would only open for me, then I could invite someone, but otherwise no one could get in there. It was the first time I felt safe. But every time I went out I kept getting attacked, every time. So is Kingsley sure there’s only six out there?’

‘Yes, it’s the snatchers that they have placed everywhere to keep watch for you. So right now the aurors are going to every place you were seen, they are carefully watching who is around. They study every face, but also how they are dressed and move in case they are using polyjuice potion. One thing I will tell you Harry, they go back every day and they believe they know there are at least two snatchers watching every place you might go to. Two aurors have been going to the cemetery, one would act like a family member, they would place flowers on the grave, talked for a while as the second auror who was hidden would keep watch. In places like Diagon Alley they would use polyjuice potion and just be ordinary shoppers. But aurors are taught to be observant, they take it much more than anyone realises.’

‘So if they can know who these snatchers are and have some plans, they might be able to catch the death eaters and the snatchers?’

‘That is their plan, but naturally it will take a bit to set up. If they did this in just one or two places, they would know it’s a trap. They have to try and get all six at the same time, which is what is taking so long. There are only four aurors including Gawain. They will need at least six but twelve would be better, one auror as you, the other as backup.’

‘Unless I use myself as bait, lure them to one place and the aurors could catch them all while they go after me. With all the training Sev has given me, I am confident enough to know I can fight, I can get myself out of trouble. If they saw me, they wouldn’t be able to resist, and outside the gates might be the perfect place especially since they know I’m in here.’

‘I believe Mr. Potter is finally back, his fighting spirit has returned. We will still do the scenario with the death eaters, just to see how you go. Now even though I do not want you involved, it might be the way to captured the last of them. Naturally I will be close, disguised, making sure you are alright.’

‘I know and that again makes me feel better, knowing you’re watching my back, Sev.’

‘I will let Kingsley know, see what they say. Now why don’t you two spend some time together?’

Harry and Severus left Minerva’s office, their hands were joined as they walked down through the castle. Harry’s thoughts on living here at Hogwarts, a place he always felt connected to. Now though, he also gets to live with Severus. Even with all the attacks, his life was finally looking up.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next week Harry and Severus still trained in the room of requirement but now Severus had set up a potions area in his room for Harry to practice making potions. Severus just gave Harry the instructions then left him alone to see how he would do. It didn’t surprise him at all when Harry made the first three potions perfectly. He showed he did have his mother’s talent in potions, more than he realised. He knew most of Harry’s problems in potions had been his fault, but he had to follow his orders to make Harry’s life as hard as he could. Now though, he was finally seeing how good Harry was. Harry was also studying as much as possible, he would go back and forth to the library every day, taking books back and taking more books to study.

‘Madame Pince, is there a copy of advance charms here?’

‘Yes, as I have told you I am still sorting out books,’ Irma went to a second of the library and retrieved a large and very old book, ‘There you go.’

‘Thank you, I’ll probably have this for a few days.’

‘That’s fine, it’s not like there is need for it at the moment.’

‘Okay,’ Harry smiled at the librarian then left the library. He walked along one corridor, down a flight of steps to another corridor. Harry was flicking through the book when a small scuffing sound reached his ears, his two wands were in his hands instantly as he dropped onto his back firing stunner after stunner at two death eaters, Dolohov and Rowl. The fight was intense, Harry was hit twice before he rolled, still sending spells but the next roll he sent a binding spell with one hand and a disarming charm with the other then quickly bound the second one. He was panting heavily as he stood, ‘Damn that was intense.’

‘You did two different spells at the same time, that is just impossible Harry,’ Severus said stepping out from a part of the wall.

‘It just came to me, I wasn’t sure it would work but I got hit this time so I figured I had nothing to lose. Um, who are they because I hope I didn’t just bind professor McGonagall?’

Severus chuckled then moved his wand releasing the two death eaters, he handed them a small vial each.

‘You’ve met the minister, but Harry, meet Gawain Robards, the head auror,’ Minerva smiled as she stepped out from a second of wall, holding the book Harry had dropped.

‘Um, sorry,’ Harry shrugged as he blushed.

‘Nothing to be sorry about, except the fact that you do not want to be an auror,’ Gawain said, ‘That is the first time anyone has got the better of me since I finished training.’

‘Severus is a good teacher.’

‘Partly to do with Severus Harry, partly to do with how damn powerful you are. I think I jarred my back again,’ Kingsley rubbed his back as he stepped over to Harry.

‘Sorry Kingsley, I didn’t want to use a stunner, but I got hit, made me angry,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Good, that is what you need to bring out sometimes, without letting the anger overtake your senses,’ Gawain said.

‘We decided to help Severus with this scenario and to explain something. So how about we go sit down and talk,’ Kingsley said.

‘Is this about the death eaters and snatchers?’

‘It is, we’ve been putting together a few plans.’

‘Okay,’ Harry slipped his wands into his back pocket making Kingsley laugh, ‘Yeah, Mad-eye, but it’s easy to get to there.’

‘It is against the rules for aurors to keep their wands in their back pockets.’

‘I would break that rule all the time, it’s become a habit to keep them there.’

‘Let’s go up to my office, we can have a cup of tea while we talk,’ Minerva suggested then led the way up to her office where everyone took a seat. Gawain and Kingsley outlined two plans they believed would work, one more than the other. They just needed a few extra people to blend in.

‘I want to do it, I know I won’t freeze now and hopefully it means they get captured.’

‘Are you sure Harry, I know you were good then, you never hesitated, but this will be real?’

‘I’m sure Sev, I can’t keep living like a prisoner and it’s the best chance at catching them. They are determined to kill me, they will not pass up the opportunity once they know I’m outside these walls.’

‘Then if you’re sure, we will work on a few others.’

‘Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna, ask them. They are all good and have gone up against death eaters a few times, the first time was back when we were fifteen. We were holding our own for a while before you and the order turned up Kingsley.’

‘I will ask, but it’s up to them as this is dangerous. You are right though, you lot were holding your own against death eaters and you were outnumbered. I will be there, but disguised, they would not pass up the opportunity to take out the minister for magic either. Minerva is allowing me to change into her as it would not look unusual for her to visit the Three Broomsticks.’

‘Just don’t do what Hermione did when she became me, blimey that was embarrassing.’

‘Oh you mean she looked at you,’ Kingsley smirked, ‘I saw her doing that before I helped her onto the thestral. Hard to believe that Hermione Granger, miss bookworm would check out the saviours privates.’

‘Kingsley,’ Harry glared as he blushed but he heard Severus, Minerva and Gawain laugh, ‘When she told me I was bright red and couldn’t look at her for ages.’

‘Why did she do that when she liked Ron and not you?’ Minerva asked.

‘She said turning into a man was an experience she would never get again, but she said walking as a man was strange, she had to see why,’ Harry’s head was down as he blushed.

‘I am going to have a word with Miss Granger,’ Severus said.

Harry smiled as he looked up at Severus, ‘She promised to never do it again, only after I threatened her.’

‘And what did you threaten her with?’ Kingsley asked sounding amused.

‘I had a few of her hairs, I said I would become her and strip off in front of everyone if she looked at me again. She was bright red then tried to get the hair, but I hid it. I still have it by the way, in my old pouch Hagrid gave me.’

‘It might come in handy, have an auror as Hermione while she is someone else. I’ll work that in, see how it might play out. Okay, we’ll we should get back and finalise these plans and hopefully in a few days this can be over, for good.’

‘Thanks and sorry if I hurt you.’

‘I was expecting it Mr. Potter, but you surprised me.’

‘It’s Harry,’ Harry shrugged then shook Gawain’s hand.

‘Harry, Minerva, Severus, we’ll let you know.’

Harry, Severus and Minerva waited until Kingsley and Gawain left before they decided to get back to work. Severus and Minerva on the castle, Harry on his studying for his N.E.W.T.s.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was lying across Severus, running his fingers over his chest, his stomach, up and down his arm.

‘Sev, can I ask you something?’

‘Anything.’

‘It’s about the dark mark,’ Harry sat up staring down at Severus as he tensed, ‘Sorry, forget it.’

‘No, it’s fine, I just try not to think about it. So ask.’

‘Um, explain how it worked.’

‘We never felt anything until he called, he would place the tip of his wand on anyone with a dark mark, we would get a tingle to start with then it would warm up until it was hot. If we ignored it for too long it would feel like our arm is burning. It only worked with his wand, no one else’s.’

‘So when you were marked he used some part of his magical core. Did he use his wand to mark you?’

‘Yes, some dark spell that none of us were ever able to find anything about. Now why are you asking about this?’

Harry stared down at Severus then took his arm, ‘This,’ Harry ran his fingertip over the faded dark mark, ‘I feel a tingle in my scar whenever I touch the mark.’

Severus sat up suddenly, ‘You had a piece of his soul inside you, if you held this mark for too long than the others may feel it.’

‘Do you feel anything as I’m touching it?’

‘No, but he did use my mark a few times to call the others, I never felt it then.’

‘So it’s like I’m calling them?’

‘Yes, I think you are, but you have not done more than the occasional touch.’

‘We might be able to use this Sev, to lure them out. If they feel the mark burn they would believe it was Voldemort calling them and would go to him. He returned once before, they might believe he would return again. They heard the story of how he survived on snake milk and then the unicorns with Quirrell’s help, Pettigrew also milked Nagini for him. He could have been restored earlier but he wanted to use my blood and not just any enemy. I’m sure they could believe that there could be someone out there helping him come back, like last time. They also know he’s body was removed from here not long after the fighting finished.’

‘Let’s talk to the minister and Mr. Robards, explain about this. If we are out waiting for them to see you we could use this to make sure it’s all six, but if it doesn’t call them then we will have to stick with the original plan. But tell me, how long have you been feeling something?’

‘I never took notice those few times we touched during training. But the first time we made love, I remember holding your arm for a few minutes. I just never told you I ended up with a pain in my scar, plus I was too far gone to really think about the pain. It was after I thought about it, while I was in the shower. I decided to see what would happen with just a light touch, I kept getting a tingle whenever I touched it. I was going to tell you but I wanted to research first, but there aren’t any books here on the dark mark. There was only a small passage that explains how Voldemort gave all his death eaters the mark and it was thought he used that to control them. I just wanted to find out more before I brought it up because I know you hate thinking about it, I also know you hate looking at it, like I do.’

‘I understand why you never mentioned it to start with. I do not like seeing this, I used to hate feeling it. If you would have mentioned it though you would have already known that there might be a chance you can use this to help capture them.’

‘Yeah, I just wanted to check a few things first. Okay, so he touched it with his wand and you felt it tingle. How did you know where to go?’

‘We could never find out how it worked, once we felt it, we would hold it with our other hand and apparate. It took us directly to him.’

‘When I realised I was feeling something from that, I touched my arm,’ Harry looked down at the faded scar that Pettigrew sliced into his arm when he was fourteen, ‘I do feel something but it’s not the same as what I feel from you, not as strong.’

‘From what we could figure out about the dark mark, he used his magical signature, his wand, his blood and a dark spell, something even Albus could not find. When he returned, Albus filled me in on what you told him. I was surprised that it still worked since he made himself with your blood.’

‘But there was still a bit of him there, it wasn’t much, just this small strange looking childlike figure, just disgusting. I only saw him for a split second before Pettigrew dropped him into the cauldron.’

Severus took Harry’s hand in his, ‘Would you allow me to see your memory of that night?’

‘Yeah, if you want Sev, but why?’

‘Just like you, research. I can see exactly what happened during the whole process and when the death eaters turned up. As you know I never did, I went to him a couple of hours later and explained to him that I kept up my pretence to make Albus believe I was his spy. I returned to my master when Albus told me to, thankfully he believed that. I just believe if I study your memory it might help to capture these last six.’

‘Then let’s get dressed and go speak with McGonagall.’

‘That is unnecessary, I have a pensieve here. I rarely use it anymore so I keep it locked up.’

‘So you used to use it a lot?’

‘I had to remove my memories of my time with Albus or when I helped you, like that quidditch game. He often asked to see our memories, just to see if we did anything he did not like. Naturally he never did that with Bellatrix or the ones who had been locked up. But us, Lucius, Narcissa, the ones that never ended up in Azkaban, we were subjected to it quite often. He would take one of us to the pensieve at Malfoy manor, he would keep hold of our arms, the mark, then make us remove the memory of whichever day or time he wanted to see. He heard about the quidditch match not long after he returned, as I was here, it was my memory he wanted to see. He did watch Draco’s and a few other students memories.’

‘He knew about my mother right?’

‘Yes, when I went to him to ask if he would spare her,’ Severus looked away from Harry, staring down at their joined hands.

‘Sev, it’s fine, I get it. I admit I was pissed at you, really angry, I actually wanted to kill you. Even though we became friends and then lovers, there was still a bit of that anger there. But when I fell in love with you that’s when I let it go, completely, I was able to understand.’

‘I’m not sure I know how you could forgive me for that.’

‘I had never been in love Sev, I don’t think I ever loved anyone before you. I know I care a lot about my friends, I worry about them all the time. I don’t know, I just know it’s not love, not even the love you have for a friend or family. You are the first person I have ever loved, so I could understand how you felt.’

‘What about you’re godfather, surely you loved him?’

‘No, I cared a lot about him, but if you remember, I only got to see him a handful of times and a lot of those times the order was around us. I enjoyed talking to him, spending time with him and I did come to care about him. I actually thought I loved him, but in here,’ Harry put Severus hand against his chest, against his heart, ‘I feel it, how much I love you. I know the love between us is different to the love you feel for a friend or family, but I can tell, I never loved them. I did a lot of thinking while I was hiding at the house. I believed I stopped myself caring too much for anyone because of what used to happen in that house. They were my family yet they hurt me, they hated me and I refused to let myself feel anything for them even though I did not want them killed. I’m not sure I’m explaining this right. I just know that you are the first person I ever loved,’ Harry put Severus hand to his cheek and pressed his own against Severus, he just sat there with his eyes closed, feeling the love he had for the man beside him. Severus could not believe what Harry had said, but he loved this young man more than life itself, he was determined to save him.


	23. Chapter 23

After a shower, Harry removed the memory of the night in the graveyard, he placed it in the pensieve then sat down on the sofa facing the fireplace. He did not want to think about that night, but he did understand why Severus wanted to see it for himself. He had a small drink of firewhiskey, he took the occasional sip but his eyes never left the fireplace. No matter what he tried, his mind went to that night, seeing Voldemort get reborn.

‘Harry,’ Severus sat beside his lover then pulled him into his arms, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know how hard this would have been for you.’

‘It needed to be done Sev, it’s fine. So, you saw it.’

‘I did, I saw the change, but there were a few small bits that was still Tom Riddle. So yes, that is the reason the dark mark still worked. You were defiant love, for a fourteen year old boy who was looking at torture and probably death you didn’t show any fear.’

‘I learned to hide it, from you and the Slytherin’s.’

‘But it started before you came to Hogwarts, didn’t it?’

Harry nodded, ‘Did you see it all, the wands connecting?’

‘Yes, I knew it happened, Albus explained, but to see Lily.’

‘That’s the hardest part to remember about that night. But while you were watching that, I had an idea, something that would guarantee success if they feel the dark mark burn.’

‘Then explain.’

‘They have his body right, it’s still at the department of mysteries.’

Severus moved back so he could look into Harry’s eyes, ‘It would be too hard on you, it’s not worth you going through that.’

‘I don’t have a life outside these walls Sev. I love being here and with you, but I can never go for a walk through Hogsmeade. I need this to be over or I’m never going to be able to put all that to rest.’

‘Could you do it?’

‘I think I can and you could help coach me.’

‘Then let’s go speak with Minerva and explain, she can contact the minister.’

‘There’s a bit more though, everyone knows you helped me and Dumbledore, but it could be argued that you did just enough to make yourself out to be innocent. So if they turn up with you beside me, they should believe whatever I say, that it was you that helped, that it was you that got the ingredients needed, It would be believable.’

‘I am going to be beside you anyway, but yes, they saw me bring you in. If you said that then they would see me doing what I had to without giving myself away. Okay, we’ve got a good plan going, let’s hope the minister and Mr. Robards go with it. Now come on love, we’ve got time before lunch.’

Harry and Severus made their way up to Minerva’s office, ‘Sorry to disturb you Minerva, but we have something to discuss that is quite important.’

‘That’s fine Severus, come in and sit,’ Minerva waited until Harry and Severus sat down, ‘Now what is this about?’

Severus looked at Harry, ‘I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure,’ Harry took Severus arm and pulled his sleeve up, ‘Whenever I touch this, I feel pain in my scar. Severus described what the death eaters felt when Voldemort called them using the mark, I feel the same in my scar. Severus and I believe that I could use this to call the death eaters to me.’

‘But they would know it’s a trap, Voldemort is dead.’

‘But he returned before Minerva. They know he’s body was taking to the ministry, they know how he returned last time. They know the three essential ingredients that was used to return Voldemort to a body,’ Severus held Harry’s hand, then pulled his sleeve up, ‘Blood of the enemy. They saw me dragging Harry through the gates. I made it seem like I was helping, but that had been my role for years. There is more to this that would convince them if this works.’

‘Explain before I send word to the minister.’

‘They have his body professor,’ Harry shrugged, ‘If I called them, spells could fly instantly but not if they saw the right person standing in front of them.’

‘Oh I see, yes, that would stop them. So who would do it, you Severus?’

‘No, I will, it would be more believable if it was me with Severus on my right side.’

‘How will you handle that Harry, you are having a hard time now?’

‘It will be hard but if we don’t do this then I’m going to be stuck behind these walls forever. I would eventually get sick of that and just go out and hope for the best. I know I can fight them if needed, but they could escape as well. Doing it this way might be the only chance we get.’

‘Then I will speak with the minister, it will be up to Mr. Robards to decide.’

‘Let us know, we’re going outside onto the ground. They will have someone watching this place, I want it to make it look like I’m upset with Harry, something that will give them pause.’

‘Alright, I will let you know.’

Harry and Severus walked down through the school, ‘Okay, you need to run out of here and head down, but do not go too far. We don’t want them to hear anything, but when I approach fold your arms look angry and keep your back to me. You have to make it look good.’

‘Just like you Sev, I had to act a lot over the years, never going as far as you did, but enough that kept everyone from realising I was scared to death and all I wanted to do curl up in a ball and cry.’

‘Okay, remember, I love you,’ Severus kissed Harry tenderly.

‘I love you too,’ Harry caressed Severus’ face then turned to the large double doors. 

Severus moved back so he was behind the large door. Harry yanked open the door and ran out, down the long drive, Severus watched as Harry stopped and started pacing, ‘He’s good,’ Severus put his game face on then slowly walked down the stairs, he looked around before heading down to Harry. He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him to face him, they started talking, Severus using his normal calm persona, Harry looking angry, throwing his arms in the air and all. Then Harry turned, folded his arms and kept shaking his head. Severus couldn’t believe how good Harry acted, if anyone was watching they would know that Harry Potter was angry with Severus Snape, and wonder why.

‘Okay, keep going love, but run back into the castle, I’ll be a couple of minutes behind you,’ Severus whispered, then he watched as Harry ran, ‘You can’t keep running from me Potter, I will get it, one way or another,’ Severus snarled, his voice rising just enough that if someone was watching, they should have heard what he said and how he sounded. He quickly looked around as if he was making sure no one was watching them before heading back into the castle. He closed the large door to see Harry smiling at him, ‘You are good love, but I did catch a small movement from up in the tree just outside the gates. They would have heard me call you Potter.’

Harry chuckled, ‘I used to hate that, now I don’t mind. Let’s hope it gives them just enough to be suspicious.’

‘I believe it will, now let’s go have lunch. I’m sure we will be speaking to the minister and Mr. Robards very soon.’

‘You’re probably right,’ Harry slipped his hand in Severus, they walked hand in hand into the great hall, sat at the staff table, ready to eat. But both had thoughts on what the minister will say when he hears what Harry was willing to do so the last of the death eaters can finally be caught.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Severus explained their plan to the minister and Mr. Robards. Both of them noticed a look pass between the head auror and the former auror.

‘Actually, we were discussing using an auror to turn into him.’

‘They would not believe it Mr. Robards, an auror would need to act like him, but to pull this off Harry is the one that can call them, all six of them. It makes the most sense for it to be Harry otherwise I would do it as I have been in his company plenty of times over the years, from before and after the change. Harry has also seen the way he acts, stands, talks, he is the perfect person to do this.’

‘Explain about the dark mark?’ Kingsley asked.

‘When he touched any dark mark he always used his wand, other wands did not work. Now Harry said whenever he touched my mark he felt a tingle in his scar, if he held it too long he would be in pain. Now if those death eaters have been feeling anything they would believe he might be coming back. It’s not that far fetched to believe he could do it again if someone had his body and the ingredients needed, one being Harry’s blood.’

‘Alright, it makes sense, but why do you feel it in your scar Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

‘I never wanted anyone to know, only Severus, professor McGonagall, Hermione and Ron know this. Okay, you know he used my blood that night,’ Harry pulled up his sleeve, ‘Pettigrew did this and as you can see it does resemble the dark mark. I always thought this was the reason I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked, why I feel everything he did,’ Harry looked up at Severus, the emotional pain on his face was evident.

‘On the night Voldemort killed the Potters he was also going to use Harry’s death for something else,’ Severus squeezed Harry’s hand, ‘You know about the horcruxes, well that night another one got made, but not the one Voldemort planned and he never knew it worked. Voldemort’s soul broke away from him as he vanished so he could not perform the spell to enchant his object. The soul searched for something and found it, in Harry.’

‘Now it all makes sense, you’re a parselmouth.’

‘Yeah, so you see, I had part of him inside me for seventeen years Kingsley. Sev and I both think that is why I could call them if I was touching Sev’s dark mark. Being a parselmouth could be needed especially if they need proof that it's him. It doesn’t matter that the marks faded, it’s still there, like my scar, dark magic can never be fully healed or disappear. Dark magic can take centuries before the effect wear off.’

‘Even though I do not want Harry to go through this, it makes the most sense. If they feel their marks burn they will turn up, all six of them. Now if they have felt even the slightest tingle that would make them believe he could be returning.’

Kingsley and Gawain both stared at Harry, ‘Can you do it Harry, not the power, we’re not talking about that, it’s your emotional state?’

‘I want a life Kingsley, I’m finally getting that with Sev, studying, hopefully becoming a healer, but it means nothing if I’m stuck inside these walls. All my friends are moving on with their lives, I can’t, not until this is over. But think about this as well. The prophecy was about him and me, I had to finish him or he had to finish me. Since it was me then I believe it’s meant to be me to finish off all of it. It’s like my life will never be my own until everything to do with Voldemort is gone. Yes we could just go with the original plan, I could fight, no problem, but there is a chance they won’t all turn up thinking some might get hurt or worse, they will keep a couple away just as a backup if anything goes wrong. Voldemort never had just one plan, he had dozens, they know this.’

‘Alright, we’ll go with your plan. So let’s give it a week, keep touching Severus’ arm, a little longer each time. Be seen out on the grounds again, arguing, yelling, whatever to make them believe Severus might be up to something that could involve Voldemort,’ Kingsley said, ‘We’ll plan it for next Saturday.’

‘You do still have his wand, don’t you?’

‘Yes, but technically it is your wand.’

Harry shuddered, ‘Yeah, I know. I don’t want to touch it, but it would look suspicious if I wasn’t seen holding that wand.’

‘Alright, we’ll have everything ready to go, let’s say eleven.’

‘Are you going to have my friends there?’

‘We spoke with Hermione and Ron, Molly was not happy when Ron said he was going to do it. But it seems Ron can stand up to his mother’s shouting.’

‘Like with all of us, we all grew confident and Ron being so involved with ending the war he was finally able to feel he was at least as good as his brothers, if not better. When Ron looked in the Mirror of Erised he saw himself the best of all of them. I still remember what he told me the first day we met, on the train. He was telling me about his brothers, how Bill was head boy, Charlie captain and seeker of Gryffindor, Percy was prefect and smart, Fred and George were popular and liked by everyone. He didn’t think he stood a chance and if he did do good, they had done it all before. Ron was always a little unsure of himself, but he showed everyone he was good enough.’

‘Being the best friend of the chosen one would not have helped his self-esteem.’ Gawain said.

‘Actually that wasn’t it with Ron, he used to make me feel normal. What upset Ron and caused a few of our fights was the fact he thought I liked Hermione. When we were away, Ron and I had this massive fight, almost came to blows. See, we used to wear the horcrux locket, we’d take turns, I didn’t want it lying around. It seems it effected Ron more than me or Hermione. When Sev sent the sword to me, Hermione was asleep, Ron gone, I saw the doe patronus and foolishly thought of my mother, but I followed it. I was wearing the locket when I jumped into the pond to get it. The moment I got near the sword, he started to choke me, pull me under. I felt hands pulling me out and it was Ron, so I had him destroy the locket. I spoke parseltongue, telling it to open and Ron ended up living his worst nightmare.’

‘I’m surprised he felt it more than you since you did have a piece of soul. But what was Ron’s nightmare?’

‘At first it was my voice and Hermione’s voice telling Ron we were better off without him. Hermione said who would want him when she could have the chosen one. Ron froze, he looked so vulnerable and hurt. It went on about his mother preferring me as a son, not him. But the last,’ Harry shook his head, ‘It wasn’t just our voices, Hermione and I appeared, naked, wrapped around each other, if you get what I mean. I kept yelling at Ron not to listen, to stab the locket. Now he never told me if it was me getting through to him that made his stab it or if it was anger that he saw me shagging his girlfriend.’

‘That would make anyone freeze, does Hermione know this?’

Harry shook his head, ‘I said I wouldn’t say anything unless Ron wanted me to. I think he’s too embarrassed to tell Hermione. But one thing, he is like me, to begin a serious relationship you can’t have secrets from each other, so he’s either told her or he plans to. Voldemort had a knack of showing us our worst fears, brings them to life so you believed it was real, to make you vulnerable, he would use it to his advantage.’

‘You really understand him, don’t you Harry?’ Kingsley asked but he looked kindly at Harry.

Harry scoffed, ‘Oh yeah, more than I wanted to. Anyway, we’re agreed, it will be me?’

‘Yes, we’ll go finalise the plans, I’m sure Severus has polyjuice potion ready?’

‘I do, but I was concerned that you might take offence when I said I wouldn’t let Harry drink anyone else’s.’

‘We don’t want Harry poisoned and for all we know there could be some supporters still inside the ministry. That is why only the aurors and us know what is going on. The four aurors I’ve known for a long time, they are friends. But it makes sense for you to make it as you happen to be Harry’s boyfriend.’

Harry burst out laughing, Minerva sniggered behind her hand, Kingsley and Gawain laughed at the look on Severus Snape’s face. The look was almost like his aggressive, sneering face he used quite often over the years.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry was sitting in his room twisting his hands together, he kept glancing at the clock, waiting for the time to put their plan into action.

‘You’re going to be a wreck if you keep going love, relax.’

‘I’m trying Sev, I just keep think if this works I can finally be normal, have a normal life.’

‘I know, but think Harry, you were never normal, so naturally you want it more than anyone else, I get it, we all do.’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I do, so how long?’

‘Another ten minutes then we head down to the tunnel. You’ll take the potion right before we apparate into Hogsmeade. Everyone is in place, here and at Hogsmeade, so will you please stop worrying.

‘I just don’t want anything to happen.’

Severus sat beside Harry, ‘Nothing is going to happen to me, I know that’s your greatest fear right now. But the plan is good Harry, they will believe it. Having Filius using your cloak over the last week had been worth it. He saw a lot of movements after our arguments, they would know all is not what it seems.’

‘Yeah, we acted good. It’s okay, I’ll be fine, it’s just this waiting, I was never good at waiting.’

‘No and that is when your mind conjures up imagines that scare you.’

‘Yeah, it does,’ Harry faced Severus, ‘I can’t help thinking about all the things that could go wrong. I know it’s a good plan, I know I can play my part, I also know I won’t be as nervous knowing you are beside me, I just want it over.’

‘Then let’s walk slowly up through the castle, moving will feel better.’

Harry stood, pulled the extra-long black robes up so he wouldn’t trip, ‘Okay,’ Harry blew out a huge breath then left his room with Severus who took his hand, squeezing occasionally as they walked.

‘Everyone is set Harry, let’s finish this,’ Minerva smiled.

‘Yes, let’s finish this.’

Harry and Severus got to the shrieking shake, Harry drank the potion and waited for the change. As he opened his eyes Severus was standing in front of him holding out the wand.

‘I’m glad you didn’t look disgusted.’

‘If what I was seeing was real, yes, I might have, but I know it’s you. Okay, straight a little, your shoulders are slightly slumped.’

Harry wiggled his shoulders, then his whole body until he was straight, ‘I want…the boy.’

‘Perfect, even the glint in your eye was Voldemort. Okay, again I’ll take you just in case Harry.’

‘I want you to, I’m still trying to stop my stomach from heaving. I’m just glad I can’t see myself right now.’

‘I don’t think I ever heard the…dark lord say something like that,’ Severus slipped his arm around Harry/Voldemort then turned on the spot. As promised, the dark lane was empty, ‘Okay, let’s get inside.’

‘So Ab is really okay.’

‘Yes, he’s fine, just like us, he is in his room and if you look, you would believe he was drunk. He acted well over the years Harry, why do you think no one knew who he really was.’

Harry nodded but followed Severus into the small dark pub, sealing the door after them. Harry looked down at the large snake on the floor.

“Come my beauty,” Harry hissed in parseltongue as his hand reached down to allow the large snake to curl around it then it moved up until it was sitting across his shoulders, “Plenty of rats for you after we’ve finished.”

Severus rolled up his sleeve, ‘It’s time, let’s do this.’

‘I would normally kiss you but I’m sure you don’t want that memory,’ Harry/Voldemort chuckled as Severus grimaced, but he placed the tip of the bone handled wand on the faded dark mark and concentrated, his grimaced before straightening, ‘I can feel them, they feel this.’

Harry/Voldemort took the wand away from Severus arm and turned. It took a full two minutes before the first apparated into the pub, then one after another.

‘You should all be punished for taking so long,’ Harry/Voldemort stepped in front of Rodolphus, ‘What is your pathetic excuse?’

‘My…my lord, how?’ Rodolphus stuttered.

‘Ah, again you did not believe in my power. Did you not hear what I said four years ago. My plans never fail and thanks to Severus who kept everything ready was again able to bring me back. Now, where is the boy?’ Harry/Voldemort snarled viciously.

‘In…inside Hogwarts,’ Rowl said nervously.

‘He never leaves my lord, he has been attacked too many times so he is hiding like the coward he is,’ Severus drawled, almost sounding bored.

‘Then it’s lucky none of you killed him,’ Harry/Voldemort reached up and patted the snake as he walked around each death eater, ‘Maybe the cruciatus curse will make you think twice about defying my orders.’

‘My…my lord, we thought you died, we wanted to avenge you.’

‘So you had noble intentions McNair, that is the only thing that is saving you right now. But my plans have now changed, I do not want to kill the boy, I want to keep him,’ Harry/Voldemort smiled, but it was an evil, sadistic smile. ‘When Severus brought me back he explained something that I never knew, like with his mudblood mother and that old fools belief, love kept him alive the first time. This time it was my vault he survived, one of my many plans backfired on me.’

‘Wwww…why not kill him?’ Rodolphus asked nervously.

‘As long as he lives, so do I. You see my faithful, young Harry Potter has a part of my soul, that is what stopped me moving on completely. That is the reason we were both knocked unconscious. My soul recognised me in him and it recognised me, that piece of soul kept us both alive. Severus has brewed the draught of living death, he will give it to the boy.’

‘But my lord, we cannot get past the enchantments.’

Harry/Voldemort whirled around, ‘No, you can’t, but Severus can. Did you really believe he was inside acting like one of those fools. He has been planning for my return, planning to help me take the boy and take the castle,’ Harry/Voldemort nodded to Severus.

‘Right now only four teachers, Filch and Potter are inside. I know which room he uses, I know his password if he does not let me in, it will be simple enough to take him.’

‘How do we know Snape is trustworthy my lord, he worked with Dumbledore?’

‘Yes, he did, on my orders. If he was untrustworthy Rodolphus then explain why he revived me,’ Harry/Voldemort stepped right in front of Rodolphus Lestrange, ‘Severus had his own orders, you do not need to concern yourself. Now tell me, apart from trying to kill the boy what have you been doing?’

‘Trying to recruit my lord, we did not have much luck. Everyone believed you were dead they refused to join us, so we used the imperius curse. We have about fifty spread all over, watching and waiting for the boy to appear.’

‘There is no need to wait now, but those that are cursed will come in handy, when I need them. Severus, get us inside the castle.’

‘My lord, it’s through the back. A secret tunnel that no one knew about, we found out the old fool who owns this place is Aberforth Dumbledore.’

‘Ah, so the old fool used his own brother as a spy. Sometimes I did not give him enough credit. But it is time to take their hero, then take what is rightfully mine,’ Harry/Voldemort snarled.

Severus bowed his head then led the way through the back where he opened the portrait. Harry went first, still with his snake around his shoulders, then one by one the six death eaters followed. Severus realised it went easier than he thought, they never hesitated, they never questioned that Severus might really be on the side of light, not when they were facing who they believed was their master. Severus rubbed the coin inside his pocket to let the ones in the castle know they were on their way. He to climbed into the tunnel, ready to do what Harry needed, to finish this once and for all.


	26. Chapter 26

‘What is this room?’ McNair asked as he looked around.

‘The room of requirement, that is how the Longbottom boy saved those kids. The room did what it was designed for, it gave them sanctuary and opened the tunnel so they could get food. I discovered this after our lord was gone. I knew our lord would need to have a way in, so I kept it enchanted so only I could open it.’

‘The room of requirement,’ Harry/Voldemort stared around, ‘This is on the seventh floor, which floor is the boy on?’

‘Fourth my lord, but I have a way to make sure he is still there. I found out that the boy had a map of Hogwarts, a map his arrogant father invented,’ Severus pulled out what looked like the Marauder’s map, only Harry, Severus and their friends knew this was not the original, this one enchanted to only show up the names they had wanted, ‘As you can see, Potter is in his room on the fourth floor, McGonagall is in her office, Pince in the library, Sprout is in her greenhouses and Hagrid is in the forbidden forest. Naturally the ghosts are all over the castle and Filch is in the dungeons, probably polishing his shackles hoping to use them again.’

‘Ah, it seems the boy did have a way around you Severus.’

‘He did my lord, though normally the map is enchanted. But one day I appeared at his door, trying to placate him, so I could get his blood. I saw the map opened on the table, he was foolish enough to trust me and explained how the map worked.’

‘Explain another time Severus, I want the boy.’

Severus bowed his head again the lead the death eaters down to the fourth floor. The death eaters stayed clear of the door, keeping themselves pressed against the wall. Harry/Voldemort was also out of sight but he nodded to Severus who knocked on the door.

Harry opened the door, ‘Snape, what is it this time?’

‘I came to apologise Potter, I realised that you have no reason to trust me. Yes it’s true that I did serve the light, but I did give you a hard time. May I come in and speak with you?’

‘Fine,’ Harry sighed then turned and walked back into his room. He never turned back just stepped into the small kitchen, ‘Would you like some coffee?’

‘That will not be necessary, Harry Potter.’

Harry whirled around, ‘Fuck, no, no, not again,’ Harry’s shaking hand tried to grab his wand but it ended up flying out of his pocket and landed on the mantel above the fireplace, ‘How?’

‘Surely you are not so stupid that you believe I died. I can be reborn for all eternity young Harry, but this time there is going to be one change.’

Harry stiffened then straightened, showing his defiance, ‘Just kill me and get it over with.’

‘Ah, you see, that is what has changed. I am not going to kill you Harry, I am going to keep you, alive, with me, for all eternity.’

‘I’d rather be dead,’ Harry sneered.

‘Yes, I’m sure you would. Severus, if you will.’

Severus strolled over to what everyone believed was Harry, grabbed him roughly around the neck, forcing his mouth open then poured a potion down his throat. The moment Harry’s body went rigid, Snape levitated him onto the sofa. He bent over, checking the boy before he straightened.

‘Without the antidote being administered in the next hour he will remain this way, for ever, my lord.’

‘Ah, very good Severus, very good. Once we kill the rest, then we rescue our friends. How many survived?’

‘Only twenty three my lord,’ Rodolphus said.

‘Twenty three, we will need more. Your imperiused friends will come in handy. I will send Severus to them very soon. McNair write down who they are and where they are, then we are going to make some plans on how to use them, how to free our friends and how to alert the magical world that Lord Voldemort has returned but also that I have precious Harry Potter,’ Harry/Voldemort sneered. He walked around the room while McNair wrote, he would glance at the sleeping form of Harry, ‘He has escaped me before Severus, this time I want nothing to go wrong.’

‘It won’t my lord, this potion will keep him an inch from death but he will never wake.’

‘My lord,’ McNair bowed his head as he held out the parchment.

Harry/Voldemort studied it before passing it to Severus, which was the signal. Within seconds the six death eaters were unconscious and bound on the floor as ten people appeared out of nowhere. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Kingsley, Gawain and four men, Severus gave the unconscious Harry another potion who woke instantly before he changed back into Ron. He stepped over to Harry/Voldemort and placed three drops of potion into his mouth, everyone waited until Harry/Voldemort returned to Harry. He slumped into Severus’ arms, the snake sliding down his arm, onto the floor.

‘Harry,’ Hermione rushed over.

‘I’m fine Hermione, it’s just being in his body,’ Harry shuddered.

‘Oh you were good Harry, your stance, the way you held yourself, the walk, it was perfect,’ Kingsley grinned.

‘I’ve seen it enough before Kingsley, it wasn’t that hard to pull him off,’ Harry stared down at the bone handled wand, ‘Here, take this,’ Harry shuddered again then pulled the long flowing robes off, dumping them on the floor, ‘They were imperiused.’

‘We always believed they were Harry. After Voldemort died, we do not believe they would have joined those death eaters,’ Gawain said, ‘But your plan worked.’

‘Yeah, it took them a couple of minutes to turn up though. They looked completely shocked.’

‘Then kept spluttering, how…how,’ Severus smirked at Harry who chuckled.

‘Ron pulled it off though, I never knew you could imitate me so well mate.’

‘I’ve watched you enough Harry, showing your defiant side was funny actually. I admit I was a little startled at first, that double no that I said was only supposed to be one. I never had to face him like you did and usually I only saw him from a distance.’

‘Yeah, ugly looking bloke.’

‘Are you sure you’re okay Harry, you’re very pale?’ Hermione asked.

‘I’m fine, I could see his hands and bare feet,’ Harry shuddered, ‘Reminded me of the graveyard. I might have a good stiff drink.’

‘If we didn’t have work to do we would join you,’ Gawain stepped up to Harry and shook his hand, ‘Well done and you were right, no one else apart from you and Severus could have imitated him so well. But where did you get the snake?’

Harry chuckled, “Come here my sweet,” Harry again allowed the snake to curl around his arm so he could move up to his shoulder, ‘Hagrid found him for me, I asked if he would do me a favour then he could have the roam of the castle, to search for rats, “It’s time for your dinner.”

“If you ever wish to talk, call,” the snake slid down Harry’s arm then towards the door where Severus opened it, closing it after the snake left.

‘Another reason why this worked, they knew or thought they knew that Voldemort was the only parselmouth alive. Lucius never told anyone that Harry was a parselmouth,’ Severus slipped his arm around Harry’s waist.

‘It comes in handy, but I always liked snakes. When the Dursley’s made me do all the gardening I often found small snaked, we’d sit and have a conversation, that was before I came here. I figured they were talking English, same at the zoo when I released a boa constrictor who wanted to go to Brazil. That was funny actually, my fat cousin and his friend fell as the glass disappeared, the snake slid past them, hissing and snapping, but it never touched them. He looked at me and said Brazil, here I come, thanks amigo. I couldn’t help myself, I said you’re welcome and watched it slither away. My life has never been normal or boring, now though, do you think I can finally be just Harry?’ 

Harry grinned as he stared around at the people in the room. His four friends hugged him in one big group hug, they ruffled his hair, the two girls, Luna and Hermione kissed his cheek then Neville surprised Harry when he kissed Harry on the cheek as well, Ron slapped his shoulder. The adults in the room realised that even though Harry Potter will never be known as just Harry, right now they were seeing a young man and his friends who all finally looked relieved that their part in ending the war was now, finally over.

The end:


End file.
